Noche desenfrenada
by IAN POTTER
Summary: Luego de bastante tiempo regrese
1. Default Chapter

NOCHE DESENFRENADA 

Autor: Ian

disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen a JKR y no cobro nada por ello bla,bla,bla.

Este fic tiene bastante parecido con uno de slash, de la autora shinobuk, si lee esto le pido perdón por no pedirle prestada su idea, pero esto surgió en un momento de aburrimiento así que espero que me disculpe

Advertencias: este fic es lemon, espero que no les moleste, pero estaba aburrido y tenia que matar el tiempo (. no piensen tan mal.  
La pareja es Harry/Hermione así que a los fan del Ron/Hermi, no le lean si no quieren.

Me olvidaba, espero que dejen algún review, acepto lo que venga, criticas, felicitaciones (¡ No me lo creo) bueno hagan el intento y no se perviertan tanto.

-Hermi... Ven aquí y siéntate conmigo...

Lo mire, no podía creer lo que mis ojos veían en ese momento. Ver en ese estado a mis amigos ya era penoso pero más por él, pero es que ¡hasta Neville! les había seguido el juego y se le notaba lo contento que estaba.

- Será mejor que me vaya a la cama, no tengo ganas de verlos vomitar.  
- No seas así Hermi, no estamos borrachos aun...-susurro en mi oído, pasando uno de sus fuertes brazos por mi cintura. Me estremecí ante aquel contacto, sentía su aliento en mi cuello y enseguida, con un rápido movimiento que no se como pudo hacerlo por como iba me aferró a el y me sentó sobre sus rodillas...- solo estamos alegres...es todo me dijo él.

Neville, Ron, Luna y Ginny rieron con él. ¿Por que demonios se habían tenido que ir los adultos responsables en este momento y me habían dejado con aquellos...aquellos...? ¡Impresentables!  
Aunque a decir verdad la ocasión lo ameritaba, el derrotar finalmente a Voldemort no era algo que ocurriera todos los días, pero este panorama era desastroso, Neville cayo redondito al suelo junto a Ginny, se nota que Ron no esta en sus cabales porque de ser así ya estaría asfixiándolo.

-borrachos como una cuba- dije, mirando desafiante y enfuruñada a aquel que me retenía - Lo siento, de verdad, pero... paso de esto...ya resulta patético...¿vienes Luna?- pregunte, esta negó con la cabeza, seguía hablando animadamente con Ron, iba a preguntarle a Ginny pero esta estaba aun tendida sobre Neville, - si su madre la viera...- susurre.

Me levante para salir, no tenía porque aguantar aquello, pero Harry me detuvo, tirandome del brazo nuevamente hacia él.

- ¿Dónde te vas jovencita?.

El tono que empleo era tan serio, que me hizo estremecer y volví a mirarle, conciente de que no me seria fácil salirme de esta situación... y entonces me paso un pensamiento descabellado por la cabeza: !Harry me estaba mirando de arriba a bajo, prestándole mas atención a mi culo y a mis senos que a mi rostro!

Lo dicho, empezaba a delirar, tal vez el sueño o el aroma a alcohol del ambiente me estaban afectando, porque eso era para nada posible...! Es mi amigo! ¿Cómo iba a hacer ese tipo de cosas conmigo?

- ¿No crees que debes deberías disfrutar un poco tu también?- volvió a susurrarme. - para terminar como ustedes- le marque con ironía - no gracias... - vuelve a sentarte...- dijo, mirándome con un extraño brillo en eso hermosos ojos verdes, nunca le había visto mirarme así y me estremecí por cuarta vez, iba a ubicarme a un lado del pero se adelanto.  
- en esa silla no, aquí...

Señalo sus rodillas. Sentí su mirada fija en mis movimientos al igual que la de Ron y Luna, mientras continuaban bebiendo de la botella de whisky de fuego...

-¡¿Se puede saber que es lo que te pasa Harry?!- le grite - porque me tratas así, como si yo...-pero no me dejo terminar.  
- no lo hago... solo es que... estarás mas cómoda- concluyo, pensativo, pasándose un dedo por los labios, parecía tramar algo y no tenia ganas de averiguar que.

Con un suspiro accedí, estaba borracho, no hacerle caso a la larga seria peor, y enfrentarme al resto de la inquisición presente no traería nada bueno en el estado en que se hallaban, así que decidí hacerlo e intentar escabullirme lo mas pronto posible con cualquier estúpida excusa.

En cuanto me senté lo escuche suspirar y apartar la mirada. Ron y Luna seguían en lo suyo de seguro con el tema de los Snorkack de Cuerno Arrugado...

-buena chica...- la mano derecha se deslizo con total naturalidad por mi espalda, hasta detenerse en mi trasero - y buen cuerpo...

Me erice. ¿Que rayos le pasaba?

-¿De que estas hablando Harry? y quita la mano de ahí, por muy ebrio que estés, no tienes que hacer estas cosas.  
- solo decía... mira, fíjate lo hermosa que estas...- continuo tocando, lo que me produjo una mezcla de escalofríos y placer... - hemos crecido bastante...me acuerdo...me cuerdo como si fuera ayer cuando éramos unos niños y entraste en aquel vagón...tan pequeña...y mírate ahora, toda una mujer...

En nada de tiempo, a pesar de mi lucha por detenerle, me quito la capa...

- Quítate la camisa, Hermi, estarás más cómoda...hace calor.  
- ¡ EL QUE TIENE CALOR ERES TU!- chille - ¡déjame, no quiero!  
- Quiero ver que tan grandes son...digo ver que estés mejor, es todo...

No tenia ganas de pensar en lo que quería decir con ese "que tan grandes son"  
sonrío estúpidamente, ¿se creía que me iba a tragar aquello cuando estaba notando sus manos acariciando mi espalda bajo la ropa?, eso por no hablar de que tenia a su "amiguito" rozando mi trasero...

-Déjame en paz, estas borracho...-le dije -Quizás...- las manos estaban ya desabrochando mi camisa - pero soy conciente de lo que quiero hacer...de lo que estoy haciendo.  
-Harry, para... ¡para te digo!, Primero, no me gustan este tipo de bromas y lo sabes, si es eso, ya párale, no me hace gracia, segundo jamás he tenido ese tipo de pensamientos sobre ti... así que para de tocarme de una buena vez y tercero, en todo caso estamos frente a demás persona, con lo cual, siento informarte que el juego termino, me voy a la cama y-  
Volvió a retenerme, solo que esta vez se levanto y me arrastro fuera de la cocina con él.  
-claro que iras, iras a la cama, pero no sola...

Lance una mirada atrás, buscando socorro y cual fue mi desconsertación cuando vi, literalmente hablando, la lengua de Ron dentro de la boca de Luna.

Lo normal hubiera sido que gritara del asombro, pero no, me quede pasmada por la impresión y solo alcance a mirar a uno de los cuadros con tono suplicante, pero este solo me guiño el ojo.  
Vamos, lo que me faltaba, justo que el cuadro de Sirius tenia que ayudarme, con lo que era este tipo...

-Harry...- suplique, mientras tiraba de mí.  
Con una última mirada de parte del cuadro, nos alejamos, sin mediar palabra.  
- No se te ocurra gritar o pondrás a esa vieja arpía a gritar- murmuro cuando pasamos por la entrada, no era una mal idea, despertar a la madre de Sirius para distraerle, pero un cruce de miradas basto para disuadirme de la idea.  
- Harry, en serio, ya esta bien...ya basta de bromas...esto ha ido demasiado lejos.  
- Calma...yo diré cuando basta...solo vamos a pasar un buen rato, ¿tiene algo de malo?.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación que antes pertenecía a su padrino y ahora pertenecía a él y me dejo en la cama, de matrimonio y bastante grande por cierto, nunca había estado en su habitación, desde que Sirius murio, el reacomodo la misma a su antojo, pero estaba decorada con buen gusto. incluso me habría resultado acogedora de no ser por lo que estaba pasando...

-¡TIENE DE MALO QUE NO SÉ A QUE VIENE TODO ESTO, NI QUE ES LO QUE QUIERES HACERME HARRY-  
-¿Que que quiero? ¿Acaso no eres capaz de adivinarlo...?, La chica más inteligente que conozco no se da cuenta? - repuso, levantando una ceja.  
Luego sin mas se metía en la cama, apresándome bajo su cuerpo y mordiendo suavemente mi boca.

- ¡Harry!, ¡Eres mi amigo!, ¡Contrólate por favor!

Por mas que le gritara e intentara apartar mi cara, el no se rendía...había que reconocer que era tenaz en lo que quería.

- ¿Y si no quiero controlarme?  
-¡Por favor Harry!, ¡Piensa en lo que dirían tus padres o la señora Weasley si nos encontraran.  
- Prefiero pensar en lo que dice mi cuerpo...y el tuyo... - susurro, consiguiendo por fin apresar entre sus labios, los míos, enredando su lengua deseosa con cierto sabor a alcohol en la mía, renuente en un principio, rindiéndome al final, quizás, deseándolo también.  
- Estas loco Harry - jadee contra sus labios.  
- ¿Hay algo de malo en eso?- - Ambos estamos locos.  
- no lo creo...- respondió Fue bajando por mi cuello, lamiéndolo, dejando pequeñas marcas a su paso, producto de la pasión que ejercía sobre el mismo.  
Con un rápido movimiento termino de quitarme la camisa y el sujetador, descendió hasta tomar entre sus labios un pezón, haciéndome gemir, cosa que me avergonzó, más cuando puse en conciencia de lo que estábamos haciendo...

-Harry... le dije intentando detenerle, pero lo olvide por completo para centrarme en las sensaciones que me producía aquel joven ya hombre al que admiro tanto, quizás también deseado, porque negarlo ya, tantas veces.  
Y me parecía normal. Sin contar con su personalidad deslumbrante, era todo una maravilla. Tal vez mucho para mí, pero en todo caso, al final parecía no tan inalcanzable como yo creía en un principio.  
Y realmente sabia como excitar a una mujer, pese a que hasta donde él me ha dicho no ha estado con ninguna antes.  
Continuo besando toda la piel que tenia expuesta, me quito la falda con ansias, acariciando, apenas rozando mi sexo, que reaccionaba humedamente a su contacto...

- Harry... no por favor -¿no? ¿no que? ¿no te gusta?

Al no obtener respuesta, se quito la camisa con rapidez, volviendo a acercarse a mí besándome tanto tiempo que perdí la respiración. Condujo mis manos a su pecho.

- ¿Por que yo...?- le pregunte - Por que me gustas simplemente...quizás porque te quiero, no solo como amiga...estoy hablando de amor, Hermi... y todo lo que ellos implica...si no te quisiera no estaría haciendo esto, créeme.  
- Harry...yo...yo también.  
- ¿También que?  
- También te quiero...te quiero mucho - solloce

Alcanzando el resto de mi ropa interior, tiro de ella para bajarla, a la vez que el resto de sus prendas desaparecían.

-¿Cómo puedo gustarte?

Estaba perdiendo la razón que tanto me caracterizaba, él verle desnudo frente a mí era increíble y a la vez impactante, demasiado perfecto, demasiado hermoso, comparada mi anatomía con la de otras yo era...

-¿Quieres saber las razones?- pregunto al mismo tiempo que su mano acariciaba mi sexo produciéndome un claro gemido - tu cuerpo me vuelve loco...tan hermosa...tan dulce, siempre ayudas a los demás, eres tan adorable... te preocupas siempre por mí y por los que te rodean, luchas a mi lado siempre y procuras protegerme cuando es lo que yo intento hacer contigo, nunca me abandonaste ni dudaste de mi, siempre has estado junto a mi, ¿te parecen pocas mis razones...?

Su boca ascendiendo, yo totalmente ruborizada, mis jadeos inundando la habitación, mi mano acariciando instintivamente su pene y su voz ronca, estrellándose entre mis labios, saboreando apenas mis palabras, repetidas mil veces y siempre igual de extrañas que la primera vez que las pronuncié: Te quiero, te quiero... Te quiero, Harry... Te amo...

Se recostó en el cabecero de la cama y no hicieron falta palabras, me acerqué, temblando, un instante insegura, me tendí frente a él, mirando claramente sus ojos, asintió, meciéndome el pelo pausadamente.

- No... No lo haré muy bien, es la primera vez que.  
- No importa... Te saldrá bien, tranquila- me sonrío- sólo hazlo si quieres...

Asentí y tomé aire.

Mi mano se cerró en torno a su miembro y bajé un poco la cabeza, aun temerosa de lo que iba a hacer.

- Tranquila...

Pasé la lengua tímidamente, le sentí estremecerse y jadear y continué, descendiendo la boca, acariciándolo y recorriéndolo, haciéndole gritar mi nombre de una forma tremendamente sensual.

- ¿Voy bien?  
- Increíblemente bien... – dijo, sin aliento.

Pareció detenerse en algún pensamiento perverso, pues le vi sonreír de aquella manera que lo hacia cuando tramábamos algo...

- ¡GENIAL! ¡Yo haciéndole una mamada a Harry y él pensando en algo más-  
- Hermi... susurro - ¿Eh Harry?  
- Hay algo que quiero que pruebes.  
- Que dices.  
- Espérame un segundo-, y se levanto buscando algo en uno de los armarios que tenia... Apenas vislumbre una sombra de lo que era le grite - ¡ no quiero que me toques con eso!- - Pero Hermi.  
- ¡Pero nada-  
-Escucha- dijo, mirándome a los ojos, aunque yo intentaba apartar la vista – Si no te gusta lo que te haga, lo desechamos y ya esta..

Lo mire por unos momentos y accedí al ver aquellos verdes ojos que son mi perdición, volví a tumbarme en la cama con él, sujeto aquella cosa entre sus manos y lo acerco, sentí la punta, pero al ultimo momento le dije - No quiero-casi entre lagrimas me abrace a él, - no con eso - - Relájate, cariño, veras como te gusta.  
- No quiero- volví a repetirle - ¿Estas segura? – dijo en mi oído, mientras acariciaba con los dedos mi sexo, hasta que hundió un dedo, haciéndome estremecer. - ¿Qué haces...? - le pregunte - Nada que no vaya a gustarte.  
- Pero....- intente negarme - ¿Quieres que siga?- me pregunto al oído mientras aceleraba el ritmo de esas caricias.  
- Lo tomaré como un si...- susurro al ver que no obtenía respuesta.

Me volví para ver bien lo que quería meterme antes. ¡NO ERA POSIBLE! ¡ERA.... ERA....!

- ¡POR MERLÍN! ¡POR MERLÍN, HARRY, NO PENSASTE QUE ME IBAS A METER ESO!  
- ¿Por qué no?  
- ¿NO LO VES? ¡ES ENORME!

Impresionada...esa era la palabra...Impresionada ante aquel asunto...

- ¿Y?  
- ¡NO ME CABRÁ! ¿INTENTAS MATARME?  
- Deja de exagerar las cosas... Y continuemos... Por favor... – me puso su mejor cara de perrito desvalido - es tu turno ahora- me dijo.  
- Está bien... – suspiré, volviendo a tumbarme - ¿Por donde íbamos...? Ah, si, por aquí... – Volví a meterlo en mi boca, ante su exultante sonrisa.

Luego de un rato, me dijo que parara. Antes de darme tiempo a rechistar, Harry se colocó tras de mí y acariciándome los muslos, ascendió hasta mi zona intima, separándome un poco las piernas, metió un dedo en lo profundo de mi sexo, estaba algo frío.  
- Levanta un poco las caderas, cariño... Así...¿Te gusta, Hermi? – dijo, con una sonrisita endiablada. A lo que le siguió como respuesta un: "Continua Harry", acompañado de otro dedo. Me removí nerviosa. Estaba bastante excitada, y porque no, tenia ganas de que me metiera algo mas que los dedos...

Apenas se me pasó eso por la cabeza, los sacó y me alzó mas las caderas, me acomodó a su postura y rozó con la punta mi entrada. Me deshice en gemidos de amargura. ¿Por qué era tan lento...?

- ¿Quieres que continué...?- me pregunto suavemente.  
- Claro que quiero... –le respondí, casi sin respiración, sintiéndole ya deslizándose fácilmente en mi interior, abrasándome con su calor. Nunca podría haber pensado que desearía tanto algo como aquello, que se lo desearía tanto...

Con una torturante parsimonia, comenzó a moverse. Ya no podía concentrarme en nada ni preocuparme por si volvían los de la orden, no podía concentrarme en nada en realidad, tan solo en gemir y pedirle mas...

- ¿Te duele? – pregunto Harry, con un tono de voz algo acelerado y casi podría decir que un aire muy sexy... - No... Bueno, un poco... Pero ni se te ocurra parar...

Harry sonrío gustoso.

- Sabia que te gustaría...

Dicho esto, me hizo moverme, quedando Harry sentado, yo sobre este dándole espacio para acariciarme libremente mis senos y el resto de mi cuerpo a su antojo. De todas formas ya no podía, no quería impedir nada...

Abrazándome, me besó.

Me sentía tremendamente caliente, las manos de Harry recorriéndome, su lengua buscando la mía, su cuerpo tan cerca y... su miembro... Demasiadas emociones, demasiado placer.

- Me vas a... a volver loca.  
- Deja la locura y piensa en lo que sientes.  
- Si pienso eso me pongo aun peor.  
- No estamos manteniendo una conversación inteligente, Hermi... Mejor disfruta.  
- Lo que quieras... – metió un dedo en mi boca y lo lamí provocadoramente, para luego cambiar de posición.

Cualquiera que pasara por estos momentos por enfrente de la habitación sabría que seguíamos vivos por los jadeos, producidos claro, por las ardientes caricias de su miembro en mi interior en cada embestida, cada vez más deliciosa.

-Ha...Harry...- gemí

No sabia lo que había hecho con pronunciar su nombre. Harry me miró alegre y lujurioso, se acercó más a mí, dejándome aun más apretada contra la cama, acelerando el ritmo a niveles insospechados, su miembro entrando y saliendo de mi sexo casi con violencia, golpeando con fuerza mi clítoris, haciéndome rebosar de placer, cada deliciosa embestida suya me llevaba al paraíso.

- ¡QUE LE SUELTES, SE ACABO TU TIEMPO!- oímos gritar a Ron, paralizándonos por el momento - ¡YO QUIERO DISFRUTAR DE ÉL! - reconocimos esa vos como la de Ginny -¡Ron, tú tienes a Luna esperándote, deja de ser tan sobre protector!, El que le grito fue Neville, seguido escuchamos pasos.  
-Al parecer ya se han ido, su mirada de lujuria y deseo no decae al igual que la mía.  
- No les prestes atención le dije, ¡Quiero que sigas con lo que estabas haciéndome!-

Me tomo por las piernas nuevamente, separándolas con deseo, inclinándome un poco sobre su cuerpo, dejando el camino más fácil para la penetración Chillé entre gemidos, cuando se dispuso a entrar también, pero esta vez de placer, acomodo sus piernas para entrar completamente en mi, a lo que yo le agradecí, sentirlo en su totalidad era el cielo, ya no me causaba dolor, solo quería que siguiera moviéndose, entrando y saliendo de mi como antes, con aquella fiereza que lo había atacado.  
Mordió uno de mis pezones, mientras continuaba invadiéndome, me apoyé en su cuerpo, relajándome y disfrutando a fondo lo que me ofrecía.

- Muévete, amor... –me dijo lamiendo mis labios, me sujetó de las caderas, instándome a hacerlo, cambiamos de posición y pase yo a arriba, tal como él lo hizo comencé a moverme mientras me afirma a su pecho, él no dejaba de acariciarme por todas partes, lo que me incitaba a más.  
Me concentré únicamente en las sensaciones, me moví instintivamente, torturándole con lentitud, oyéndole gemir y gritar mi nombre. No estaba tan mal, después de todo, me sentía poderosa, estaba dejándome llevar por esa locura en la que me había metido esta noche...

- Hermi... –me llamo, me volví ligeramente hacia él y metí mi lengua en su boca, besándole apasionadamente, mientras sus manos se centraban en mi trasero, empujándolo hacia delante, acompañando el movimiento, provocando nuevas sensaciones en mi.  
- Y esto te gusta...- pregunto al mismo tiempo que uno de mis senos era dulcemente apretado entre sus dedos.  
- Me encanta... – jadeé, sintiendo por fin mi orgasmo, al momento se vino él también, haciendo arder mis entrañas.  
- Hermi... Eres magnifica – susurró Harry, terminando mientras me besaba – Te quiero... – suspiró.  
Luego puse especial atención en lamer los restos de nuestra pasión, una vez terminado me acerque a él.  
- No sé que decir... después de esto... – suspiré, recuperando el aliento y acostándome a su lado – No voy a poder soltarte el resto del mes... – murmuré, deslizándome bajo las sabanas con una sonrisita en la cara. No había sido tan malo después de todo.  
Harry sonrío al igual que yo sabiendo demás que lo que acababa de decir lo cumpliría, caímos rendidos a los brazos de Morfeo para luego a la mañana siguiente ser descubiertos por nuestros amigos, ganándonos unas cuantas miradas de sorpresa y algunas burlas, sobretodo de parte de Ron que no pudo evitar su comentario, que por la noche que habíamos pasado, Harry no podría montarse en una escoba por bastante tiempo y yo no iba a poder sentarme por lo menos por un mes, lo que le gano una colleja de Luna y Ginny y las risas de Neville.  
Ahora que ya se han ido, creo que una segunda parte no nos vendría mal, se lo hago saber, a lo que él me responde con una increíble sonrisa.

The end (sí ustedes quieren ) .


	2. Y ahora no es el alcohol

Hey como estan?, espero que no como yo, estoy casi con una catarsis, pero bueno... estan primeros los lectores asi sean solo uno. 

Quiero agradecerles a las personas que me dejaron review por la historia la verdad, no creia que tendria aceptación. Pero si al menos a una persona le gusta estoy feliz.  
Ahora sin mas paso a responderle a aquellas personas que se tomaron la molestia de dejarme un mensaje.

**Anilec**: hola hermosa, primero que nada muchas gracias por tu mensaje, eres la primera que me deja un mensaje y te lo agradesco en el alma,sobretodo por que te gusto la manera de escribir, es el primero que escribo. Sobre lo que le queria meter Harry a Hermi, creo que si usa un poco tu imaginación descubriras aquel objeto de temor de hermione, pero si aun asi no lo descubres una pista no te vendria mal, era un objeto cuya forma imita una parte de la anatomia masculina, jajaja,te dejo un beso y espero saber nuevamente de tu persona, se despide Ian.

**Nice-Girl**: Otra hermosura más que me deja su review, muchas gracias por tu mensaje, la verdad lo aprecio mucho, me gusto que te haya gustado la historia, ademas de que estoy contigo en lo de H & Hr, sobre eso para mi la misma Rowling dijo que para obtener las respuestas debemos leer entre lineas, y cada vez que lo hago, solo encuentro momentos de ellos dos. bueno espero saber pronto de ti. Ian.

**Ophelia Dakker**: eres la tercera lindura que me deja un mensaje, si te soy sincero me alegra bastante ya que si eres fan de la pareja Hermione / Ron, me alegra que te haya gustado este que es H & Hr. Te agradesco tambien por tu sugerencia en la forma de escribir eso me va ayudar a mejorar en un futuro. y supongo que debes estar contenta por la tercera pelicula, aunque a decir verdad, a mi me parecio que hubo mas contacto entre H & Hr, pero en fin hubo un poco para todos, espero saber de ti nuevamente.

Bueno sin mas les dejo con la continuación que me pidieron, espero que les guste si pueden dejenme un revieW

**NOCHE DESENFRENADA.**

**CAPITULO 2: Y AHORA NO ES EL ALCOHOL.**

El suave ululeo de las lechuzas los habia sacado del mundo de morfeo esa mañana, despues de la primera impresion de sorpresa al verse el uno al otro al despertar, convino la alegria al observar la desnudez de sus cuerpos.

El beso vespertino fue lo que termino de sacar a ambos de sus ensoñaciones, eso sin contar la interrupción de sus amigos luego de unos minutos, el color del rostro de Hermione era solo comparado con la tonalidad del cabello de los Weasleys, durante 20 minutos tuvieron que soportar las burlas del resto de sus amigos que no tardaron en sumarse a las de su amigo pelirrojo, Hermione estaba apunto de gritarles cuando el alarido del retrato de la madre de Sirius los alerto, la orden debía estar devuelta. Salieron todos apresurados a sus cuartos, Hermione se puso pálida y Harry tuvo que zamarrearla varias veces para que se vistiera, apenas reacciono, salio como un vendaval hacia el baño del cuarto tomando su ropa, quince minutos mas tarde ya estaba lista, se había bañado y cambiado, Harry aun la miraba embelesado, aun no podía creer que había hecho suyo el cuerpo de su amiga, Hermione también pensaba lo mismo, el cuerpo de su amigo ahora era completamente suyo, se acerco a el sensualmente haciéndose desear, Harry comenzó a notar que algo mas reaccionaba en el, no era el mejor momento, pero por dios que ganas tenia de sentirla nuevamente.

Hermione sabiendo claramente lo que ocurría por la mente y cuerpo de su amante siguió con su faena, quería ver hasta donde era capaz de resistirse, Harry ya estaba casi fuera del control de si mismo, ver como Hermione lo provocaba desabotonándose la blusa lentamente y mostrándole las piernas con una sensualidad increíble, propia de una mujer con experiencia. Harry no aguanto más aquel sufrimiento, dejándose llevar por los deseos de su cuerpo la acorralo contra la pared, el aun se encontraba desnudo y por ello Hermione pudo sentir claramente como se le levantaba "el animo a su amigo", se dejo tocar y desear, Harry volvía a recorrer con sus labios la piel expuesta y la que no la acariciaba con sus manos, Hermione dejo caer las suyas sobre el miembro de su amante, Harry se encontraba en la gloria nuevamente, la llevo hacia la cama, estaba a punto de quitarle la ropa interior cuando noto que no llevaba, eso lo volvió mas loco de lo que estaba, se acomodo en el medio y cuando se disponía a entrar en ella la señora Weasley los interrumpió diciéndoles que el desayuno estaba servido, maldiciendo para sus adentros y aun con "la moral en alto" se separo de ella, ninguno de los dos quería, pero si la orden los encontraba disfrutando de sus cuerpos no los iban a dejar en paz. Hermione lo miro significativamente, y antes de salir lo beso apasionadamente.

Harry estaba a punto de volver a dejarse llevar pero ella lo paro guiñándole un ojo, sabiendo que si la seguía viendo no seria responsable de lo que pasaría, corrió hacia el baño dispuesto a tomarse una ducha de agua fría, tal vez con eso pudiera calmarse un poco.

Mientras ponía en marcha la ducha, dejó que el agua cayera por su cabeza y sus hombros. Recordaba perfectamente lo que había ocurrido en la noche pese al alcohol que había tomado, aunque fue este lo que le había impulsado en un principio, recordaba con una gran sonrisa todo lo ocurrido, se le erizaba la piel de placer cuando recordó las caricias que Hermione le había proporcionado con su boca a "su amigo" esa noche, sacudió su cabeza con fiereza, lo que quería era despejarse y en lugar de eso estaba volviendo a calentarse. Ya quedaba tiempo y estaba seguro que durante ese, Hermione no se le escaparía por nada del mundo, la sentiría de todas formas posibles, desde ahora la haría gemir cada noche, la haría desfallecer de placer.

Luego de un rato bajo junto a los demás, allí se encontraban Lupin, el señor Weasley y su mujer, Ojo Loco, Mundungus, Tonks y el resto de sus amigos, la parte de la orden que se encontraba en ese momento, estaba notablemente cansada, se veía en sus rostros que habían pasado la noche en vela. fijo su mirada en hermione, en ese momento no lo veía ya que estaba entablada en una conversación con Ginny y Luna, en cambio Ron y Neville apenas lo vieron se largaron a reír, la señora Weasley los miro extrañada, aun así mirando de reojo a su hijo y amigo lo invito a sentarse, paso delante del cuadro de su padrino el que le guiño un ojo en forma de felicitación, este le sonrió y sin decir mas se sentó al lado de su chica, la que se sorprendió en cuando noto que era él quien se había sentado a su lado, las chicas rieron por la manera en la que se miraba y la señora weasley sin caer en cuenta de nada solo atinaba a poner la cara más estupida que pudiera uno imaginarse.

Comió con ganas, la actividad nocturna lo había dejado con un hambre increíble, estaba apunto de comer su cuarta tostada cuando sintió una mano subiendo por su pierna, dirigió su mirada rápidamente a la persona que tenia a su lado, Hermione estaba como si nada hablando con Luna mientras subía y bajaba su mano, haciendo que pequeñas descargas eléctricas le recorrieran la columna. Hermione seguía acariciándolo cada vez mas cerca de la zona que estaba apunto de reaccionar, Harry de vez en cuando soltaba pequeños suspiros que intentaba apagar con una tos, pero lo único que logro fue que Lupin preguntara si estaba resfriado, como tenia la cara algo roja debido al contacto, pensaron que tenia fiebre, la señora Weasley acomodo todas las cosas y le dio una poción, mientras Hermione parecía no tener ganas de quitar la mano de donde la tenia, se estaba divirtiendo con demasía. Poco a poco los miembros de la orden se retiraron, algunos a dormir y otros a alguna parte, por ahora no le importaba, solo quería que sus amigos desaparecieran para darle un pequeño "escarmiento" a su chica. Volteo a ver que no estuviera ninguno de la orden, pero se llevo una grata sorpresa al ver que estaban solos, de seguro Ginny y Luna se habían llevado a sus amigos dejándolos solos.

-¿Bien Hermi, como piensas justificar esto?- pregunto simulando estar enojado, cuando en verdad estaba más que encantado con las caricias que le proporcionaba. Se escucharon algunos pasos fuera de la habitación, esta solo le respondió con una insinuante sonrisa.

-Bueno, pues creo que un poco…

Harry no supo que dijo luego ya que los pasos que había escuchado anteriormente volvieron a sentirse con mayor intensidad. Hermione se sentó a horcajadas sobre el, se sintió desfallecer en ese momento, la acción de Hermione provoco una inmediata reacción sanguínea.

-¿Que pasa Harry…no quieres tocarme…?, inmediatamente enterró sus labios en el cuello del muchacho, mientras aferraba sus brazos a su cintura.  
Los pasos se sentían nuevamente.  
-Hermi…ahora no…la madre de Ron podría venir… -Es lo hace aun mas excitante, ¿no crees.  
Apenas termino de decir esto comenzó a moverse sensualmente sobre su regazo, torturándolo lentamente.

Harry comenzó a acariciarla con vehemencia, sus manos fueron hurgando dentro de su camisa, Hermione comenzó a gemir incitándolo a seguir.

-Acaso no querías parar…?- le pregunto ella simulando inocencia.  
-Lo se…pero tengo demasiada sangre concentrada entre las piernas como para pensar con claridad… Y te juro que ahora mismo no quiero cambiar esa situación…

-Vamos… sigue Harry…quiero sentirte nuevamente… La levantó en brazos, tumbándola sobre la mesa de la cocina

–Tendrá que ser algo rápido, no tenemos mucho tiempo…antes de que alguien vuelva… -Un polvo rápido, está bieeeen. Entonces me quitaré yo la ropa, tú eres demasiado lento… - Hermione comenzó a desvestirse, mientras Harry hacia lo propio, dejando espacio para los besos y las lameduras de su chica, que parecía estar mas eufórica que nunca.

Ya completamente desnudos, Harry se inclinó sobre el cuerpo de la joven, piel contra piel, con las respiraciones aceleradas y un atisbo de lujuria salvaje en la mirada. Hermione tenía ganas de jugar y no pensaba negarse.

- Oh, por Merlín, mi profesor de DCAO quiere castigarme… ¿Me he portado mal, profesor…? ¿He sido una niña mala? ¿He sido mala?, Hermione comenzó a jugar con el poniéndose en el papel de alumna – profesor, después de todo el si había sido su profesor. - Has sido mala, malísima… Abre las piernas para recibir tu castigo, niña mala… - ¡Dios mío, yo diría que eso mas bien seria una bendición! Debe haber otra forma de hacerme sufrir, profesor… Sea original, vamos… - Harry levantó la cabeza del pecho de la joven y se fijó en algo que le dio una idea, frente a ellos se encontraba parte del pastel que habían desayunado, la señora Weasley se había olvidado de guardarlo…

- Mmm… veamos… ¿Qué tal si probamos con un poco de chocolate…? ¿Le gusta el chocolate, Granger?  
- Lo… ¡Lo odio! ¡Seria muy cruel! ¡Seria muy cruel que hiciera eso, profesor! ¿Va a ponerme chocolate por el cuerpo para después chuparlo? ¡Eso seria horrible!.

Mientras, Harry se había agenciado el pastel de Molly y lo ponía junto a la joven, que pronto empezó a gemir ante los dedos del moreno, impregnando su cuerpo con el dulce alimento, para luego, como ella misma había aventurado, retirarlo a lametones -¡Prefiero… la muerte!  
-Vamos, no sea mentirosa, va a morir, pero de placer…

Hermione se incorporó hasta besarle, impregnándose con su sabor y volvió a recostarse ante la repentina incursión de un dedo en su interior.

-Es horrible. Horrible. Esta siendo muy cruel… Muy cruel… Voy a denunciarle, ¿sabe? ¡Está poniéndome chocolate allá abajo! ¡Eso es inmoral, profesor! ¡No está bien!  
- Vamos, vamos, no seas una chiquilla quisquillosa, si enseguida lo limpiaré…

La joven no se hizo de rogar cuando Harry le hizo separar las piernas para permitirle una mejor invasión a su lengua.  
-Por favor, Harry, ya esta… No aguanto… Por favor… - jadeaba más que hablaba, pero el moreno le entendió perfectamente y al instante se irguió y le penetró con suavidad.

Se inclinó y cerró la boca sobre un pezón, mientras Hermione se relamía de los dedos los restos de chocolate.

- Harry… Se más rudo… Más rudo… No me gusta así… Suave no… - Estas segura?… - Si… Por favor…

Harry chupó sus labios y aumentó el ritmo y la intensidad, mientras perdía una mano entre ambos cuerpos, alcanzando sus senos.  
- ¿Mejor?  
- Ah… ¡Harry! ¡HARRY!  
- … Lo tomaré como un si… Lo único que se escuchaba en esos momentos, eran los gemidos que ambos profesaban, Harry estaba cada vez mas excitado si es que no lo estaba, comenzó a hablarle en tono enérgico.

- ¡¿Lo quieres mas duro?! – Dijo – ¡¿Lo quieres mas duro?!- volvió a repetir.  
Hermione rebosaba de placer, lo único que salía de sus labios era un -…si…siii…dámela toda Harry…Tú mandas… - dijo al fin.  
- Si… yo mando…-respondió el- Estate tranquila y déjame hacer a mi. Te prometo que no te arrepentirás.

La besó, primero suavemente, saboreando el Chocolate que la joven acababa de comer, luego profundizó el beso con su lengua. Hermione no se resistió, dejo que hiciera con su boca lo que quisiera, después de todo que más daba, ella le pertenecía totalmente. Siguió besándole en el cuello, mientras comenzaba a bajar lentamente esparciendo besos y mordiscos por todo el pecho de la joven, con especial atención a los pezones y el ombligo provocando que se le acelerara la respiración más de lo que ya estaba. Todo era demasiado excitante y no sabía si podría mantenerse así mucho más tiempo. El le comenzó a lamer, y a lamer, el cuerpo de su chica era completamente suyo y no dejaría escapar esa oportunidad para satisfacerla.  
Tomo sus piernas lentamente, oyó un quejido cuando se retiro momentáneamente de adentro de ella, pero este fue opacado rápidamente con un beso, Hermione aprovecho ese instante para cambiar las posiciones, ahora le correspondía a Harry permanecer recostado, Hermione tomo un poco de chocolate y lo esparció sobre el cuerpo de su chico, lo lamió con intensidad, bajando los labios cada vez mas, llego hasta su destino, el aparato de su amigo, lo lamió con ganas, volviendo a hacer que harry repitiera su nombre entre gemidos, hermione volvió a posarse sobre el logrando esta vez llevar ella a cabo la penetración, pero Harry con un rápido movimiento, la volteo en la mesa, salio de ella y le levanto las piernas, Hermione le miro algo extrañada, pero lo dejo hacer lo que quisiera y no se arrepintió, una vez que Harry la levanto entro con una brusquedad que aunque al principio le incomodo, no pudo reprimir los gemidos que se le escapaban a ambos, se sintió desfallecer, con cada embestida, nuevamente la llevaba al cielo, harry se movía increíblemente dentro de ella, se incorporo un poco y llevo la cabeza de su amante hacia sus pechos, harry se los besaba y lamía con desesperación, pero ya todo tenia que acabar, contrajo sus músculos y la penetro con dureza por ultima vez, Hermione volvió a sentir aquel placer dentro de sus entrañas y se dejo caer en la mesa con su amante encima suyo, Harry salio de su cuerpo y la beso con pasión, se separaron lentamente, pero al sentir pasos se vistieron apresuradamente, intentaron dejar todo limpio, pero el pastel tuvieron que esconderlo ya que por como lo habían dejado tenían que simular que se lo habían acabado, antes de salir de la cocina, hermione le susurro al oído.

-Esta noche...espérame despierto…

Lo beso suavemente y salieron de la cocina, encontrándose con la mirada del cuadro de su padrino que los veía de forma significativa, Harry se dio cuenta que el sabia todo lo que acababa de pasar dentro de la cocina.

Fin .


	3. Una Buena Enfermera

Hola, como están, soy yo nuevamente, espero que todos hayan tenido una muy buena navidad y un excelente año nuevo, disculpen el retraso con el episodio, pero motivos fuera de mi alcance impidieron que pudiera ponerme a escribir algo más o menos pasable…

Espero que nadie me tilde de pervertido por escribir esto, aunque en realidad no me importa, tan solo que es divertido ver a personajes que parecen tan inocentes en ese sentido hacer cosas que Rowling nunca incluirá en sus libros, además no escribiría esto si no existieran personas que lo piden, las cuales no creo que tampoco sean pervertidas, sino mas abiertas de mente y con un buen sentido del humor.

Con respecto a este tercer capitulo intentare meterle algo de trama y un poco de romance ya que se vuelve monótono, pero advierto que no dejara de tener ese gusto picante que creo que les gusta. Si no les gusta que le meta romanticismo (cosa que se me va a ser un poco difícil, agradecería aquí que alguien me iluminara con sus sugerencias) y algo de trama para rellenar háganmelo saber para cambiarlo, ya que la historia finalmente siempre termina perteneciéndole a los lectores que son los que le dan vida.

Sin mas paso a la contestación de los reviews, que quiero repetir, me hace muy feliz que les guste la historia, ya saben dudas, criticas, o cualquier cosa escribanlo así esta loca historia puede llegar a buen fin. Ahora si con los mensajes.

Reviews:

**RoHermione**: hola, me da mucho gusto conocerte, vaya me has dejado dos mensajes, disculpa sino te respondí el review del primer capitulo, creo que lo subí antes de volver a revisar los reviews por ultima vez. Como ves, sin saberlo puse algo que querías, la parte de Hermione creo que te debía haber gustado, me refiero a la de los lametones que Harry (suertudo) le da a Hermione. Ahora también aprovecho para responderte el segundo, nuevamente gracias, espero saber nuevamente de ti . º .

**Kattya**: hola, gracias, me encanta eso de que para ser el primer Harry/Hermione que lees te haya gustado bastante, eso es lo que más me agrada, que les guste a personas que no son partidarias de esta pareja. Espero saber que me dejes un mensaje nuevamente y que te guste este nuevo capitulo, espero saber de ti pronto.

**Dark-girl1248**: que tal, me alegro que te haya gustado el primer capitulo y espero que hayas podido leer finalmente el segundo, espero que me dejes algún mensaje nuevamente, si tienes alguna critica, no dudes en hacérmelo saber.

**Ophelia dakker**: como estas linda, primero creo que te debo una disculpa, cuando conteste los reviews, no me di cuenta del orden porque leí lo que habían escrito directamente y no me fije en la fecha, fuiste la primera en dejarme un review, así que muchas gracias. Debo agradecerte por tu sugerencia sobre que era medio confuso, espero que el segundo capitulo te haya gustado en su totalidad, y si ves que tengo cualquier error no dejes de hacérmelo notar. Y en eso sobre ustedes, tienes razón, las más calladitas siempre en su mayoría terminan siendo una bomba, cosa que no me quejo en absoluto, e tenido agradables sorpresas por ello, es más soy partidario de las calladitas jajajajaja, aunque creo que toda mujer tiene sus encantos, solo hay que sacarlo a la luz. Espero que este tercer capitulo te guste y espero tu mensaje nuevamente.

**Cammiel: **Hola, eres una nueva lectora, gracias por que te pareció bueno, espero que esta tercera parte te guste ya que tienes razón en que si la historia ya pasa a ser solo lemmon luego se vuelve pesada y monótona así que voy a intentar meterle algo de romance y una trama para seguir, espero saber de ti nuevamente.

**Anilec: **hola linda, me alegra saber de ti nuevamente, creo que ya no puedo pedir mas, de que a ti que eres fanática de Ron/Hermione te haya gustado tanto este fic que es de la antitesis de esa pareja, me haces muy feliz. Me alegro que tu duda se haya aclarado (si puedes mandarme algún mensaje con tus ideas cuando tu mente se manda a volar te prometo que lo voy a usar, aunque tengo bastantes ideas propias, siempre es bueno una segunda mano…y no pienses en ese tipo de mano propia, jajajajajajaja.). Por ahora me despido y espero que nuevamente me dejes un mensaje. Ante todo felices fiestas para ti también.

**Nice-Girl: **hola bonita, gracias por tu mensaje, a mi también me gusto esa parte del castigo, sobretodo al imaginarme a Hermione haciéndose la alumna en problemas…no sabes como voló mi imaginación en ese momento para escribirlo, pero bueno quien no ha cumplido una fantasía así, no quiero decir la misma ya que luego pueden pensar que lo que escribo es mi vida, aunque en realidad no estaría mal jajajajajaja, pero si tome un poco prestado…y no digo mas por las dudas…

Un besote grande para ti también y espero que te siga gustando (el beso donde mas te guste jejejejeje…no te enojes… .)

Ahora sin más los dejo con la tercera parte de esta loca, loca, loca historia.

Capitulo 3:

Luego de haber cruzado la puerta de la cocina ambos se dirigieron en busca de sus amigos, Harry intento por todos los medios que el cuadro de Sirius no dijera nada para incordiar a Hermione, pero se sorprendió con lo que paso luego.

-¿Aprendiendo artes manuales Hermione?-pregunto Sirius

- ¿Disfrutando de los milagros de la naturaleza?- le volvió a preguntar con sorna mientras se reía disimuladamente.

Hermione le sonrió de una manera muy extraña, volteo a mirar a Harry y luego respondió.

-Estoy aprendiendo manualidades del mejor…- Harry se ruborizo – y a tu segunda pregunta…estoy disfrutando mucho mas de lo que crees…lastima…que no puedas ver…

Tomo la mano de su amante y se alejaron del retrato dejando a un Sirius pasmado por la descares con lo que lo decía la joven.

Harry solo la siguió con la mirada dejando que fuera ella quien guiara el camino, se sonrió gustoso luego de que su cerebro hubiera procesado todo, Hermione creía aprender del mejor.

Solo quedaba un tema por responder en ese momento aunque…el ya le había dicho la primera noche lo que sentía por ella, el sentimiento fue reciproco pero aun quedaban detalles por ajustar, talvez estaba esperando que le pidiera noviazgo oficialmente, aunque con todo lo que paso estos últimos dos días no hacia mucha falta (N/I: ummm…), pero sabia bien que lo peor que podía hacer era dejar a una mujer con la duda. Intento hablar con ella, pero en ese preciso momento apareció Ron que iba muy acaramelado con una hermosa Ravenclaw de pelo rubio, ambos iban tan pegados que no habían reparado en ellos dos, así que fue Hermione quien imito a la perfección la tos falsa de Umbridge, sus dos amigos se separaron y en cuanto repararon en la situación, Luna también parecía una Weasley más, lo único que le faltaba a esa situación eran las risas, las cuales no tardaron en llegar, decidieron no comentar nada por el momento, ya usarían eso para extorsionarlos en un futuro cuando lo necesitaran…

Hermione ante la sorpresa de Harry, se despidió de el marchándose a su habitación con Ginny, en cuanto se alejo sintió una opresión en el pecho, parecía que le faltara el aire, se sacudió la cabeza con fiereza, intentando que con ese gesto, poder alejar aquella horrible sensación.

Se retiro a su habitación notablemente cansado, Hermione le consumía todas sus energías…-pensó con gesto de placer- aunque aquella sensación en el pecho fue demasiado rara no entendía a que se debía…

-Creo que la próxima vez descansare un poco más antes de volver a estar con ella- se relajo un poco intentando apartar de su mente las imágenes que sus recuerdo traían, los gestos de placer de Hermione eran algo increíble, las miradas de dulzura que ambos se profesaban eran dignas de guardarlas para la eternidad.

No tardo en caer en el reino de Morfeo, pero no todo puede ser tan bueno, su agradable sueño con Hermione fue reemplazado bruscamente por algo para nada placentero. Ver a mortífagos asontando a muggles no era nada agradable y bueno…él podía cerrar su mente a todo aquello, ¡porque demonios volvían a el aquellas terribles visiones!...sin embargo, aquella pesadilla llego a su punto máximo cuando después de intentar bloquear sus pensamientos, Voldemort apareció frente a el sonriéndole de manera extraña, la cicatriz le ardía notablemente y fue aquello lo que lo obligo a despertarse para encontrarse con la mirada curiosa de un a medio vestir y despeinado Ron y una preocupada Hermione que lo abrazaba en forma protectora.

Jadeo unos momento intentando respirar normalmente y llenar de con algo de oxigeno sus pulmones, parecía haber corrido alguna maratón porque la falta de aire lo estaba mareando.

Segundos mas tarde la señora Weasley subió a su recamara con el rostro pálido, pregunto si se encontraba bien este afirmo con la cabeza, ella emitió un sonido a modo de tranquilidad para luego volver a hablarles…

- Supongo que has tenido alguna pesadilla Harry…-sugirió ella, eso lo impresiono con notoriedad, entendía que por los gritos se diera cuenta, pero toda la orden ya estaba al tanto de que había aprendido a dominar la occlumancia…

- Como sabe…? -pregunto.

- Dumbledore- contesto sencillamente.

- Será mejor que descanses el resto de la tarde Harry, Dumbledore estima conveniente que alguno de ustedes- dijo señalando a los chicos que ya estaban todos allí presentes- lo acompañe por las dudas, y este a su lado durante la noche…

Hermione se ofreció inmediatamente, ocultando un poco el sonrojo que le había aparecido al haberse precipitado demasiado con la respuesta, la señora Weasley la miro detenidamente y luego accedió, la orden estaba algo ajetreada en aquel momento y necesitaba a todos sus miembros así que asintió y los dejo diciendo que esa noche volverían a estar solos pero que no se preocuparan por nada.

Entre todos asintieron sin saber bien el porque de aquello, no tenían ganas de enterarse, solamente de aprovechar aquella nueva oportunidad que les daban para divertirse…

Harry sabia a que se debía eso, aquello que había visto había pasado en realidad, sintió una ira al recordar como torturaban a los pobres muggles, pero él nada podía hacer aún y seria mejor que sus compañeros no lo supieran, dentro de poco la comunidad entera se encontraría en medio de una cruel guerra y eran estos momentos los únicos en los que podían sentirse como los jóvenes que eran…

Neville lo miro durante unos instantes preguntando si de verdad estaba bien que los dejaran a ambos solos, Luna que al igual que el último de los varones Weasley, se encontraba apenas con unas prendas mal puestas, encima le dirigió una mirada a Ron y ambos salieron de allí, Ginny al ver que Neville no se movía y aprovechando que su hermano no se encontraba ahí, le susurro palabras al oído para luego mordisquear sensualmente su oreja, este se fue con ella como alma que lleva el diablo y los dejaron solos al fin.

-¿Que paso Harry?- pregunto Hermione.

- No lo recuerdo…-mintió, no tenia ganas de preocuparla.

- No te creo…pero como siempre lo haces…dirás la verdad cuando sea necesario…o me equivoco? - Le pregunto finalmente clavando en sus verdes ojos su castaña mirada.

- Este asintió con algo de culpa, pero no se arrepintió ya que luego sintió los labios de Hermione sobre los suyos.

Un gemido salio de su boca al notar que aquella castaña se apoderaba con una increíble pasión de su boca, al tiempo que sentía como su cuerpo se acomodaba sobre el suyo encajando en uno solo a la perfección.

Sintió como el frenesí se apoderaba de ambos cuerpos, Hermione se movía como pez en el agua encima suyo, sintió como la parte baja de su cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar con rapidez, Hermione parecía haberlo notado puesto que en medio de aquel devorante beso esbozo una sonrisa traviesa.

- OH, no, no, no, el profesor de DCAO esta enfermito así que será mejor que descanse, no vaya a ser que demasiada sangre acumulada…- susurro sensualmente en su oído- provoquen alguna presión en su cuerpo…

- Pero necesito una enfermera…-cuestiono- no vaya a ser que aquella presión me haga mal y no tenga a alguien que me ayude a controlarla…o que quede desaprovechada…

Hermione dirigió directamente su mirada a la entrepierna se su amante, lo miro con gesto lascivo.

- Si lo dice de esa manera, creo que esta enfermera tiene una…digamos…técnica especial para…- y volvió a susurrarle sensualmente al oído intentando que con eso Harry perdiera el control- no desaprovechar…y por sobre todo…para calmar…presiones…

A Harry le comenzó a correr una gota fría de sudor por el rostro, intentaba despejarse, pero no podía hacerlo, menos con ella rozándole levemente a propósito aquella zona que estaba a punto de ebullición.

- parece que el paciente…tiene un severo…problema de…digamos estrés…acumulado en la entrepierna…- le susurro cuando noto como en la sabana se dejaba ver una notable perturberancia, se acomodo el pelo un poco dirigiendo el rostro hacia la parte baja, le bajo el pantalón y los bóxer rápidamente y volvió a hablarle – y yo se como calmarlo…- en ese momento a Harry se le olvidaron todos los problemas, todo aquello que había acontecido hacia solo unos momentos quedo borrado de su mente, en ese instante solo existía la chica que digamos…exploraba con tanto énfasis la parte baja de su cuerpo.

Harry poso sus manos en la cabeza de Hermione acompañando el movimiento mientras le revolvía el cabello, comenzó a gemir inevitablemente, Hermione lograba que perdiera el sentido cada vez que con sus labios lo hacia llegar al cielo, comenzó a pronunciar su nombre una y otra vez mientras ella lo hacia disfrutar de manera desenfrenada de todo aquello. Cuando se sintió explotar, Hermione paro, espero a que Harry recobrara el aliento mientras ella se limpiaba.

- Oh dios Hermione…- aspiro- eres…eres…eres increíble…como haces…como haces para hacer que pierda la cabeza cada vez que estoy contigo- termino de pronunciar una vez recobrado gran parte del aliento perdido.

- Eres tu Harry…eres tu quien me hace dar lo mejor de mi…- le respondió.

- Deberé compensarte de buena manera…dime que quieres y yo te lo cumpliré…

- Creo que podrías comenzar ahora no lo crees- le dijo ella al tiempo en que comenzaba a quitarse la ropa sensualmente.

A Harry se le olvido en aquel momento aquel cansancio que tenia, parecía que su cuerpo reaccionaba más a la peticiones de ella que a lo que le dictaba él, le sonrió de manera perversa dejándole ver que lo que iba a pasar dentro de unos momentos la iba a dejar sin aliento.

Harry tomó pronto posesión de sus labios y le atrajo hasta la cama nuevamente. Mientras Hermione se posicionaba a horcajadas sobre él le quitaba con rapidez toda la parte superior de su ropa, quedando nuevamente a su disposición aquellos senos que lo volvían loco cada vez que los besaba, no dejando nada para reprimirse, se apodero de uno mientras que el otro era torturado con el toque de su mano. Hermione se movía sobre el sintiendo al mismo tiempo la excitación de la que estaba siendo presa, tomo la cabeza de Harry y comenzó a jugar con sus cabellos aprisionándolo mas contra su pecho invitándolo con ese gesto a que hiciera lo mismo con el otro y con el resto de su cuerpo.

Una vez que Harry degusto cada centímetro de los mismos, con un rápido movimiento la dejo bajo suyo, le quito el resto de las prendas al tiempo que se quitaba las ultimas que le quedaban, comenzó a marcar un camino de besos en su cuerpo, partiendo de sus pies hasta llegar a los hombros, bajando nuevamente por su pecho hasta descender por el vientre notando los estremecimiento de los que su amante era presa. Cuando finalmente se posiciono, las piernas de Hermione se abrieron invitándolo a entrar, pero este se encontraba a gusto notando como el cuerpo de ella respondía a esas caricias, así que dejo que se quedara con las ganas, lo que la estimularía más. En cambio de lo que esperaba, Hermione recibió la lengua del joven, la que recorría con gran maestría toda la zona mientras que con las manos se apoderaba del resto de su cuerpo, ella no pudo evitar que sus manos se guiaran a la cabeza del moreno ejerciendo una presión en ella para intentar sentirlo con mayor comodidad.

Harry ya estaba mas que preparado, noto como Hermione se encontraba de igual manera pero decidió jugar un poco más, se acomodo sobre ella besando nuevamente los pecho de la chica, pero al mismo tiempo haciéndola sentir la dureza que ella reclamaba, comenzó a frotarse sobre ella intentando al mismo tiempo no perder el control sobre si mismo y arruinar el juego que tenían, la volteo en la cama quedando ahora boca abajo, comenzó a recorrer con su lengua toda su espalda, subiendo por las piernas y pasando con mayor lentitud sobre su nalgas, subiendo un poco más rápido por su espalda al tiempo que llegaba a su cuello, rozando en el camino su intimidad por su trasero.

-Levanta las caderas…-le susurro al oído

Hermione inmediatamente hizo lo que le pidió, se incorporo un poco dejándole un mejor espacio y pronto sintió como ambas manos se posaban en su cintura, abrió las piernas más que dispuesta para la penetración, la que Harry hizo con cuidado en un principio.

- No lo hagas suave Harry…no lo quiero así…- le hablo entre jadeos, estaba mas que excitada y esperaba poder sentirlo dentro suyo lo mas rápido posible, pero no contó con que apenas puso la punta de su miembro en la entrada, la embistió con fuerza, sacándole un grito de placer que hubieran alertado a toda la casa de no ser porque sabían que el resto se encontraba demasiado ocupado como para prestarles atención en ese momento…

Harry volvió a embestir con fuerza una vez mas logrando sacar de los labios de Hermione los gemidos más sensuales que le habían oído jamás, se movía con un lento ritmo, intentando con ello que ambos disfrutaran mas de las sensaciones que aquel acto les ofrecía.

-Harry!...¡HARRY!- comenzó a gritar de placer, al tiempo que se estremecía y alzaba las caderas en busca de mayor profundidad, siguió con el mismo ritmo, pero a cada penetración Hermione sentía como le clavaba con dureza haciéndole pedir mas, pero este no aumentaba el ritmo, Hermione se movía siguiendo aquel torturante compás, pero luego Harry salio de ella.

Dejó a Hermione con ansias de más, pero no pensaba dejarle así mucho tiempo.

-Harry… Harry, por favor… - susurró, impaciente.

Lentamente la giro mientras notaba como los ojos castaños de su compañera estaban poseídos por el deseo.

Hermione quedo apoyada sobre su lado izquierdo. Se colocó detrás y pasó su brazo izquierdo por debajo de la cabeza de la joven, para sujetarla y poderla traer hacia sí y así tener mejor acceso a su boca. Hermione pasó la pierna derecha hacia atrás de forma que quedaba apoyada sobre su amante y le abría el paso para un mejor acceso, llevó su mano hacia el trasero del moreno y le animó a entrar. La invitación fue aceptada. Aunque la postura no era la más sencilla, la estrechez hacía que los roces fueran muy placenteros, además, Harry tenía libre aún su mano derecha, que no hiba a dejar por nada del mundo en ese estado, lentamente la subió por su vientre hasta llegar a su pecho, para después de pellizcar uno de los pezones de Hermione, bajar hacia su vientre nuevamente masturbándole, subió su mano nuevamente y comenzó a masajear y a estrujar entre sus dedos ambos pechos.

Harry podía ver el cuerpo completo de su compañera mientras se movía dentro de ella, notó que el cuerpo que tenía entre sus brazos se estremecía y llegaba al orgasmo, cerró los ojos, y al mismo tiempo que su amante le toco a él dejarse ir, ambos quedaron cansados y exhaustos en la cama mientras las gotas perladas de sudor brillaban por la luz, Hermione se volteo a verlo y con una increíble sonrisa en su rostro, atrajo sus labios hacia ella, Harry sabia también que en su rostro se encontraba la misma cara de satisfacción así que beso con ganas los labios de su chica, con las pocas fuerzas que a ambos le quedaban se acomodaron en la cama sumiéndose en un placentero sueño, quedando Hermione en su pecho aun desnuda, ninguno de los dos tenia la intención de vestirse aun, este juego apenas comenzaba…

The End.

Fin del Capítulo tres, habrá cuarto solo si así me lo piden, espero que lo del romanticismo halla salido bien, si no les gusta como lo escribí háganmelo saber o si no les gusta lo poco de trama que metí también. Por ahora de despido esperando saber de ustedes con algún review, criticas, abucheos, no tengan reparo en dejármelo.

Se despide de ustedes Ian º.º


	4. Hablando con el Corazón

Disculpen la demora, pero problemas de distinto tipo impidieron que pudiera ponerle atención a esta historia, pero ahora que estoy un poco más aliviado regrese así que espero saber sus opiniones. Además quiero dar gracias por los reviews, los cuales paso a responder ahora mismo:

**RoHermione**: Hey, como te va linda, espero saber tu opinión al respecto de este capítulo y que sepas que tu sugerencia fue tomada en cuenta como podrás leer, quiero llevar esto por buen camino jejejeje, espero que este capitulo te guste, me divertí escribiéndolo y sobre lo de los multiorgasmos de Hermione, calma que ya va a venir, lo guarde para más adelante (no te preocupes que no tanto) para cuando estuvieran frescos como una lechuga.

**Pipu-Radcliffe: **un gusto conocerte, espero que este capítulo satisfaga un poco tus demandas, ahora veras que no es solo por "jugar" como dices el porque lo hacen, siempre ahí algo detrás. Espero saber tu opinión o alguna sugerencia, critica, lo que sea. Un saludo de mi parte para ti y espero saber nuevamente de ti.

**Nice-Girl:** hola bonita, gracias por tu mensaje, espero que te guste este aunque no tenga el lado picante. Espero que me dejes tu opinión como siempre.

**Anilec: **Por dios hermosa que ganas de conocerte jejejeje (me van a matar si se enteran…) si te digo la verdad tu respuesta de lo del desfile de cojos me tuvo riendo durante una semana, cada vez que me acordaba de esa frase, muy buena la verdad, tu idea será utilizada completamente en el próximo capítulo que aún no escribí pero tengo la idea en mente. Espero que te guste la parte de romance que puse, la inspiración no me venía para ello así que tuve que recurrir a viejas historias…bueno, como siempre un beso donde más quieras y espero saber nuevamente de ti, cualquier otra idea tuya será utilizada si así lo quieres.

**Ophelia dakker: **Mi chica bonita, eres una de las que siempre me deja un mensaje y la verdad ya te aprecio bastante, porque lees esta historia que escribe tu servidor Ian, jejeje. Acá tienes la cuarta patita que no tiene nada de sexo explicito pero si algo de romance para la historia. Espero saber tu opinión. Un beso donde mas quieras (jejeje si por mi fuera…). Con respecto a tu fiction, como a veces tengo poco tiempo de ponerme a buscarlos su quieres puedes mandármelo a la casilla de mail: y los leo y te prometo que te respondo sino dime donde los pusiste y con que nombre y todo bién.

**Alexa-potter: **Un gusto conocerte y bienvenida a esta historia, muchas gracias por tu comentario me alegro de que te haya gustado como ami me gusto escribirlo, espero que no te moleste que en este capítulo no escriba nada de esa índole pero te prometo que el próximo estará cargado de acción aunque no dejara de ser dinámico jejeje. Un beso y espero saber de ti nuevamente.

**ChIk-SoAd: ** bienvenida y un gusto conocerte, la verdad lo de los reviews anónimos no me había dado cuenta pero ya lo cambie así que espero que te alegres jejeje. Muchísimas gracias por agregarme a tus favoritos es increíble lo feliz que me has hecho, jejeje estoy desvariando un poco pero no importa…

Sobre lo de la imaginación muchas gracias aunque…

Y como dices arriba los pervertidos! Jajajaja, y no tengo problema en ver tus ideas ya que la historia es para los lectores ya que son ustedes los que le dan vida y asi coloco cosas que les gusten asi que no tengas reparo en mandar tus ideas que no tengo ningun problema y además no te preocupes que no me enoje por ello jejejeje. Por lo del romanticismo espero saber tu opinión al repecto asi que te espero en el comentario de este capítulo. Un gusto conocerte realmente.

Primero que nada quiero decirles que este capitulo estará más suave, en realidad mucho, lo necesito así para explicar un poco de cosas que me pidieron, espero no defraudarlos así que bueno, aquí esta:

_**Capitulo 4: "Hablando con el Corazón"**_

Toda aquella actividad los había cansado por lo que despertaron a la mañana siguiente, para suerte de ellos, antes de que llegara algún miembro de la orden que los descubriera, se vistieron en silencio, ninguno decía absolutamente nada, ambos sabían que debían hablar tarde o temprano, pero ¿por donde empezar, Harry se preguntaba porque le costaba tanto decir unas sencillas palabras, porque no podía simplemente decirle lo que sentía.

Hermione agarro sus cosas y se metió en la ducha dejando a un Harry pensativo en la cama, en cuanto escucho que el agua comenzaba a correr, se levanto en busca de consejo, necesitaba hablar con Ron o Neville…o con los dos… necesitaba ayuda rápidamente, se encamino a la habitación que compartía hacia un tiempo con su mejor amigo, no fue sorpresa cuando se lo encontró babeando con una pierna hacia fuera de la cama y a su lado una despeinada Luna que aunque pareciera mentira, aún dormida parecía tener aquella expresión de sorpresa que siempre llevaba consigo. Ron se encontraba casi desnudo, Luna había acaparado todas las sabanas, dio gracias por ello ya que si el pelirrojo lo encontraba mirando el cuerpo de la chica le caería una encima que preferiría enfrentarse a voldemort antes que a su ira, es que a veces el pelirrojo podía ser muy celoso…

Avanzo hasta su amigo y lo sacudió, pero este solamente sonreía como un entupido y decía incoherencias que a Harry le hacían ponerse morado ya que la mayoría de ellas tenia que ver con Luna…

-Vamos Ron, necesito tu ayuda…-le susurro, tampoco quería despertar a la chica, con lo chismosa que era le podría caer con el cuento a Hermione y era lo que menos quería en ese momento…- lo miro unos segundos intentando pensar que manera mas "apropiada" podía utilizar para despertarlo

Volvió a mecerlo obteniendo el mismo resultado, Harry nunca se jacto de ser una persona "paciente", sino todo lo contrario, ya cansado que siguiera gimiendo en sueños mientras llamaba a Luna cada vez que lo zamarreaba, lo tomo de las piernas y lo arrastro consigo tirándolo de la cama, en cuanto la cabeza del pelirrojo hizo contacto con el frió suelo, un alarido de dolor se escucho, el que fue tapado por una mano de Harry.

¡¿Qué diablos te pasa Harry- el pelirrojo parecía explotar ¡me he dado tremendo golpe, pobre de ti que me quede un chichón…- en cuanto se percato de cómo iban ambos le grito asustado.

¡No me digas que te as hecho gay, no tengo problema con ello, pero yo no soy de esos- le decía entre balbuceos - creo que Terry si, Luna me lo dijo, una vez dijo que le contaron que había echo no se que con una pastilla de jabón en el baño…si quieres ella puede…- pero fue más de lo que Harry pudo soportar le dio una palmada con fuerza en la cabeza para que dejara de decir estupideces.

¡Qué no, pedazo de animal, no soy gay, si quieres pregúntaselo a Hermione, te vine a buscar para…- pero el pelirrojo no lo dejo terminar.

- Pues para la próxima te pones algo más encima!...Jodido golpe que me hiciste darme, el dolor que me voy a tener que aguantar, pobre de ti que me quede alguna marca que…-

- Después me sueltas el "Ave María" Ron, vístete un poco que necesito tu ayuda…- se contuvo de volver a pegarle, algo que estaba resultándole muy difícil…

- Pasa algo malo…- pregunto algo dudoso

-No es eso Ron- le respondió el acordándose por momentos de la pesadilla que había tenido hacia unas horas atrás, sacudió su cabeza y volvió a hablarle

- Tiene que ver con Hermione es todo…-

- Que¿acaso no te funciona…- se burlo Ron mientras le señalaba la parte baja.

¡Serás cabrón, pues claro que funciona, quien te crees que soy, Malfoy- intento darle un golpe en la cabeza, pero en ese momento, Luna volvió a hablar.

-…mmm...Roncito…si así me gusta…- balbuceaba entre sueños.

Ron se puso colorado y Harry parecía apunto de explotar de la risa, lo empujo y lo saco de la habitación, en cuanto estuvo fuera y se aseguro que la puerta estuviera bien cerrada estallo en carcajadas.

- jajajajaja! Roncito…jajajajajaja- Harry parecía tener un ataque.

- Basta Harry, no tiene gracia- se quejo el pelirrojo.

- Para ti no, pero para mi si, espera a que se lo diga al resto-

- Tú abres la boca y desearas que Snape te haya adoptado cuando eras pequeño-

- Harry se cayó un poco, aunque debes en cuando emitía una que otra risa-

- Bueno Roncito, espérame un momento a que lo busque a Neville a él también lo necesito…

Harry se encamino a la habitación que compartía la menor de los Weasleys con Hermione, antes de entrar, escucho que Ron se dirigía a pasos agigantados hacia donde se encontraba él.

- No me digas que…-Ron comenzó a balbucear- No me digas que esta con mi pequeña hermana ahí dentro…-

- Que esperabas Ron…que durmiera solo…-se burlo un poco del, pero se arrepintió en cuanto noto que con mirada asesina se dirigía a abrir la puerta.

¡¡¿Pero que haces-se quejo el pelirrojo cuando Harry le bloqueo el camino.

- Estas loco- le grito – si Ginny descubre que le hiciste algo a Neville, tendrás que enfrentarte a alguno de sus hechizos, seria capaz de castrarte, no creo que por el resto de tu vida quisieras pertenecer a los "Niños cantores de Viena"…tus propios hermanos lo dijeron, ella es muy buena en eso y enojada no quiero pensar en lo que te haría…aunque mejor entra Ron- Harry parecía meditar lo que le diría a continuación – así te quita lo idiota si es que ocurre un milagro… – Ron lo medito unos momento, pero no pudo contenerse.

- Pero es mi hermana menor!.- grito mientras se le notaban las venas en la cien.

- Ron! Tiene solo un año menos que nosotros- le aclaro Harry- que esperabas que se metiera para monja…además si sigues así la vas a despertar y creo que el resultado será el mismo, no creo que quieras que Luna se quede sin su…Roncito no- Harry se burlo del logrando que el rostro de su amigo se pusiera del mismo color que su pelo.

-Esta bien, pero en cuanto salga le caeré a patadas en el culo a ese…a ese…a ese mamuerro…abusador de hermanas pequeñas- definitivamente los milagros no existían y Ron no iba a cambiar por nada del mundo…

Harry suspiro cansado, Hermione ya debía salir de la ducha así que tendría que apurarse y hablar luego. Entro a la habitación en silencio, si Ginny lo encontraba fisgoneando correría la misma suerte que Ron, seria castrado de la forma más cruel, de seguro era capaz de atarlo y amordazarlo y ponerlo frente a Buckbeack y luego insultar al animal para que lo cortara como filete mientras danzaba alrededor de ellos…trago saliva pesadamente y avanzo, es que la pelirroja podía ser "algo atemorizante", aunque por experiencia sabía que si le hacia algo a Hermione desearía caer en manos de Voldemort…

Tuvo que esquivar unas cuantas prendas de ropa, pero antes de llegar junto a su amigo, escucho un murmullo proveniente de la boca de Ginny, como efecto inmediato se cubrió sus parte con ambas manos, se quedo quieto por unos momentos antes de volver a avanzar aun protegiéndose.

- Neville…Neville despierta…- pero al igual que Ron este tampoco despertaba

- Ginny…Ginny…oh Gin…- gemía el otro Gryffindor.

- Serán cabrones estos dos que lo único que hacen es…- pero se cayo sonriendo con culpa la recordar los sueños que el tenia hacia tiempo con cierta hermosa castaña, se baboseo un poco recordando uno en particular que le alegraba…"El día" por así decirlo, hizo apunte mental de hacérselo recordar a Hermione…

Al igual que con Ron, lo tomo de las piernas y lo empujo de la cama, Neville cayo pesadamente y hasta a Harry le dolió el golpe que este se dio, para evitar el grito, le metió la primera prenda que encontró en el suelo para callarlo, este se levanto con los ojos llorosos y a Harry le recordó a Dean cuando Ron lo coció a hechizos cuando se entero que estaba saliendo con su hermana, lo arrastro consigo hacia la salida, cerro la puerta con firmeza y se juntaron los tres.

Lo primero que hizo Neville fue quitarse la prenda que Harry le había puesto en la boca, para luego sentir dolorosamente como Ron lo empezaba a golpear frenéticamente.

- Ya vas a ver, abusador de hermanas pequeñas, recibirás el castigo del gran Ron- el pelirrojo se hallaba fuera de sus casillas pero aun así Harry no lo paraba, se estaba descostillando de la risa ante la escena, Neville intentaba huir del pelirrojo, logro zafarse luego de que la prenda que tenia aun en la mano fuera a parar a la cabeza de su atacante. El pelirrojo se la quito, en cuanto noto lo que era lo miro peor que antes, Neville se había dado cuenta que aquello que le había tirado era la ropa interior de Ginny, este corrió a protegerse detrás de Harry, el que miro con ojos de miedo la cara desencajada del pelirrojo.

Aun estando a unos metros podía sentir el calor que desprendía el cuerpo de su amigo, se quedo estático intentando encontrar alguna solución pero se gano un puñetazo que lo dejo tumbado en el piso mientras el pelirrojo seguía a Neville por toda la casa.

Órale Neville, felicidades- le grito Sirius cuando se encontraron frente al cuadro, esta pequeña intervención le ayudo a Neville a escapar, pero en cambio a Sirius no le fue muy bien, fue a parar al lado de los libros de Gilderoy Lockhart que no paraban de guiñarle el ojo, Sirius comenzó a enrollarse en una cuerda cuando este estaba dándole consejos para vencer a "los malos" como según el había hecho en innumerables ocasiones…pero no le sirvió de nada porque ya estaba muerto…así que aguantándolo tuvo que escucharlo, pero aun así le parecía apetecible cortarse las venas aunque eso no funcionara demasiado y lo único que saliera fuera tinta…

Mientras tanto, Neville fue a acomodarse nuevamente al lado de Harry, Ron lo seguía para aniquilarlo, pero se palmo en el lugar cuando Harry lo llamo Roncito…

El pelirrojo se sentó en uno de los sillones, esperando que su amigo y Neville lo hicieran.

- Bueno Neville, lo que quería era pedirles consejo a ustedes dos, pero ahora no me queda tiempo así que será mas tarde, quiero que luego del desayuno me esperen, debo preguntarles algo…

- Es algo malo Harry-le pregunto temeroso puesto que Ron se acercaba a él de forma peligrosa.

- No Neville, es algo de chicas…y Ron déjale ya que sino acuérdate que puedes terminar formando parte de un coro o como alimento de Buckbeack…-

El pelirrojo se detuvo tragando saliva, miro a Neville unos instantes y paro.

- Bueno chicos ya saben, nos encontramos acá mas tarde…ahora debo volver…- en cuanto Harry se levanto, Neville sintió que en el rostro de Ron aparecía una sonrisa maliciosa.

- Estee…Harry…yo…yo…te acompaño…debo volver también- se paro rápidamente y se coloco al lado del su amigo, aunque antes de entrar a la habitación le hizo una señal de triunfo al pelirrojo mientras entraba con la menor de los Weasleys.

El pelirrojo se rindió no sin antes pegar una pared en la pared para terminar cojeando ya que se había olvidado que no tenía zapatos y las paredes no eran algo blando realmente, se fue a su habitación saltando en un pie..pero esto aun no terminaba…

En cuanto el ojiverde entro a la habitación Hermione salía ya vestida del cuarto, le beso en los labios dulcemente, devorándosela con ese beso, ella le respondió de la misma manera y luego de unos segundos ambos se separaron, Harry se dirigió a la ducha, apestaba a causa de toda la transpiración provocada el día anterior.

Se baño con tranquilidad, dejo que el agua caliente le ayudara a encontrar las palabras para decirle…pero parecían tener el efecto contrario con su amigo…

En cuanto salio del baño se dirigió a la cocina, noto que casi todos se encontraban en la cocina, en la mesa se encontraban sentados Luna, Neville y Ginny, busco a sus dos amigos pero no los vio, los que estaban sentados le indicaron que ambos se encontraban preparando el desayuno, a Harry eso le sonó extremadamente extraño, Ron ofreciéndose a ayudar en la cocina sin que la señora Weasley lo persiguiera con ollas y sartenes por la casa...?.

Pero en cuanto puso un pie en la cocina no se le pudo haber echo mas claro, Ron estaba en ese momento a espalda de Hermione echándole algo al plato que seguramente iba a ocupar Neville mientras tarareaba –"Weasley es nuestro rey…"- suspiro cansado haciéndose notar, no lo iba a detener, ya demasiadas advertencias le había dado como para que lo tomara en cuenta, si el estaba dispuesto a darle un aperitivo al hipogrifo no era su problema.

En cuanto notaron su presencia Hermione volteo a mirarle y se quedo detenidamente mirándolo a los ojos, Harry estaba perdido dentro de su castaña mirada, se acerco lentamente a ella buscando un beso de parte de sus labios, a cada paso su pulso se aceleraba, en cuanto se apodero de sus labios escucho que Ron cantaba con una voz demasiado alegre que el desayuno estaba listo, se separo de ella y le sonrió de forma misteriosa, dándole a entender que algo bueno pasaría en el desayuno…

Se dirigieron de la mano hacia la mesa con el resto, donde Neville miraba con la extrañeza en el rostro mientras el pelirrojo le ofrecía el plato, Ginny lo llamo en ese instante para preguntarle el porque de su actitud, lo que aprovecho Harry para hacer un cambio en los platos.

En cuanto comenzaron a comer, los resultados de la intervención de Ron en el desayuno saltaron a la vista, comenzó a llenarse de plumas, para luego caérseles toda quedando completamente desnudo, su piel se puso de un tono rosa chillón y luego sus atributos quedaron cubiertos por una pequeñísima prenda, el resto incluida Luna estallaron en carcajadas.

¿Para quien era la broma Ron- le cuestiono Ginny, este recordándose de las palabras de Harry y de los gemelos trago saliva ruidosamente para luego comenzar a reír estupidamente pero de lo que hacía normalmente…

- Es solo…jejejeje es para alegrar el desayuno- y siguió riendo a mandíbula abierta por unos minutos más, el resto a excepción de Harry y Neville que se reía de forma nerviosa ya que sabia que aquello no era para él pareció creerle ya que rieron con el aunque en realidad se rieron de él.

Harry se sentó al lado de Hermione y degusto su desayuno en paz, o eso creyó ya que una "mano traviesa" parecía dispuesta a no darle tregua…

Volteo su mirada hacia el lado de la castaña para encontrarla hablando con naturalidad con Luna, el movimiento de la mano cada vez ascendía mas por su pierna, dejando los estragos en el cuerpo de harry que se ponía cada vez más rojo…

Una vez que el desayuno hubo terminado, las chicas intentaron que los chicos limpiaran los trastes, pero estos hábilmente se escaparon antes de que pudieran siquiera mencionarles algo, es que a veces las mujeres pueden ser tan predecibles…

- Hombres…- escucho el trío detrás de la puerta.

¡Están locas si creen que nosotros vamos a ponernos a hacer algo- se quejo el pelirrojo.

- Pero bien que estabas ayudando en la cocina esta mañana Roncito…no será acaso que tu eres quien quiere probar el truco de la pastilla de jabón…-

- Pobrecito Ron…- le dijo Neville – encontraras al hombre de tus sueños algún día, aunque si sigues intentándolo como cocinas…pues te quedaras solo…- se burlo Neville- pero siempre te puedes conseguir una "ayuda extra…".

- Neville, sino te callas…¡te meteré una patada en el culo que ni siquiera los Dementores podrán sacarte la zapatilla de adentro- el nombrado trago saliva y asintió algo preocupado protegiéndose contra una pared.

Harry los dirigió hacia el patio de la casa, se quedaron sentados detrás de un árbol ocultos ante cualquiera que los quisiera espiar.

- Bueno chicos…lo que yo quería era…-

- Si, si, decirnos que por como no te funciona con Hermione quieres probar con nosotros, pero ya te dije, para eso tienes a Terry…-se burlo el pelirrojo y este y Neville comenzaron a reír de la cara de espanto de su amigo.

-Que no gilipollas- le grito al tiempo que le pegabas¡que tu le tengas ganas al mamuerro de Terry no es mi culpa, ya son demasiadas veces que lo mencionas…¿estas seguro que te gustan las mujeres…- se burlo el, Ron de forma vencida se cayo y lo dejo hablar.

- Saben demás lo que esta pasando entre Hermione y yo estos últimos días…-

- Ni que digas – hablo Neville – los gritos que pegaron ayer de seguro se escuchaban hasta las mazmorras de Snape…-

¡Eso no es lo que quiero comentarles- les reprendió un azorado Harry – aunque no sería mala idea, tal vez así el pelo grasiento pueda aprender algo…- rio ante su propio comentario- pero eso no es lo que venía a decirles…a pesar de todo aquello, aun no hemos hablado de nada…- continuo.

¿A que te refieres…- le pregunto Ron.

- No se…como decirle…que la quiero…- Harry intento no avergonzarse, porque demonios le costaba más decirle a una persona que la quería que llevársela a la cama...

¡Joder hombre pero si que eres de película! Te has pasado a Hermione por la pie…-

- Cuida tus palabras Ron- le advirtió el ojiverde.

- Digo, le has dado mazapán…- continuo hablando el pelirrojo.

¡¡Ron- le reprendió este.

- Esta bien, pero que poco sentido del humor…- se quejó el pelirrojo

¿Cual es el problema Harry? – le pregunto Neville.

- Quiero decirle que la quiero…pero no encuentro las palabras, cada vez que la veo intento, pero si no soy lo suficiente bueno para ella…- se desahogo finalmente.

- Harry, pareciera que no conocieras a Hermione- le reprendió Ron.

¿Crees que ella se abría entregado a un hombre solo porque sí- continuo Neville la idea del pelirrojo.

- El tiene razón Harry…Hermione no es esa clase de mujer, será mejor que hables con ella cuanto antes ya que si no lo haces puede que pienses que para ti si es pura diversión…- le hizo ver el pelirrojo lo que podía pasar.

Harry enmudeció en ese instante ante esa perspectiva, se paro y se dirigió a la casa dándole las gracias a sus amigos, solo debía ser claro con ella y consigo mismo, acordaron entre los tres llevarse cada una a las chicas para dejarlos a Harry y a Hermione solos para hablar, aunque Ron parecía reacio a dejar a su "pequeña hermana" en manos del grandísimo idiota y gilipollas y mamuerro de Neville…pero la oportunidad de estar nuevamente solo con Luna era demasiado tentadora como para rechazarla, así que pensando más con la segunda cabeza asintió.

Harry decidió que seria mejor estar al aire libre, en cuanto noto como el resto de los chicos se iban y Hermione avanzaba hacia el comenzó a ponerse nervioso¿Por qué diablos le costaba mas una declaración que hacerla suya? Debería ser al revés.

¿Si harry- necesitabas algo le pregunto de forma picara una vez lo hubo alcanzado.

- Nosotros…nosotros…debemos…debemos hablar-. Termino de decirle reprimiendo las ganas salir corriendo para sumarse a la maratón que pasaban por la televisión.

Hermione se puso pálida en ese instante ante aquellas palabras.

Pero asiendo valor a la casa Gryffindor asintio siguiendolo hacia el lugar donde antes había estado sentado con sus amigos.

Se ubicaron en el pasto y por unos minutos ambos no dijeron nada, Harry sacando valor desde quien sabe donde ya que se sentia mas debíl que de costumbre comenzó a hablar.

- Hermione…yo quiero pedirte que…- pero fue interrumpido por la castaña.

- Me dirás que fue un error…no es así…que fue solo un desfogue para ti…- Hermione estaba intentando con todas sus fuerzas no llorar.

Harry solo atino aponer una cara de estupidez solo comparable con la de Ron cuando le dijeron que los muggles tienen aparatos en los cuales se ven a ellos mismos (la T.V).

- Creo Hermione que ya se porque el sombrero no te coloco en Ravenclaw…la verdad es que eres media pasota a veces…como le haces- le pregunto medio en broma.

- Ahora encima te burlas de mi no- le grito ella intentando no saltarle sobre la yugular.- Pues lo siento Sr. Potter –me- llevo- a –todos-por -delante –a- la- cama- y…- pero no pudo terminar.

- De verdad Hermione…no te ofendas, pero que diablos estas pensando- El temor de Harry había desaparecido totalmente al ver la reacción de la chica…

- No me estas diciendo que estas ultimas noches fueron…ya sabes…un error…- le respondió apenada.

El solo negó con la cabeza de lado a lado dándole a entender que era lo contrario a lo que ella pensaba.

- Lo que paso ahora ultimo es…bueno…lo…mejor que me ha pasado en mucho tiempo…- le dijo, pero aquellas palabras tuvieron un efecto contrario.

- O sea que solo te gusto…no sentiste nada…- susurro- acaso solo me utilizaste como conejito de prueba- termino gritándole.

Harry dándose cuenta de su error aclaro.

- Y ya van tres…pero Hermione donde diablos te dejaste la cabeza…en la cama- se burlo antes de hablar.

La castaña solo lo miro sonrojándose un poco al recordar, pero con un tono rojo en el rostro que indicaba peligro.

- Hermione lo que intento decirte es que tu eres lo mejor que me ha pasado últimamente, tu eres quien me hace sentir vivo nuevamente…y de que manera- agrego con un suspiro de satisfacción…y ahí estaba le había dicho…

Pero al notar que el rostro de Hermione seguía esperando algo más agrego.

- Hermione, eres la única persona que es capaz de soportarme este como este, no te alejas, me acompañas, te mantienes conmigo pese a que quiera alejarte, nunca dudaste de mi, me seguiste aun cuando sabías que estaba en un error, arriesgaste mucho por mi…incluso tu vida…que es lo que mas aprecio en este momento…porque en realidad Hermione te aprecio más que a mi propia vida, te quiero a mi lado como siempre, te quiero sentir mía más de lo estas ultimas noches… y tardes…y mañanas- le agrego con una sonrisa picara en el rostro- quiero que solo seas mía, que me pertenezcas así como quiero que sepas que yo… solo soy todo tuyo termino besándola a lo que ella no se negó ante tan impresionante confesión.

Pero a harry aún le faltaban algunas cosas por decir, ahora que había comenzado le costaba poder reprimirse todo aquello que quería salir de adentro de su ser.

- Creo que este sentimiento siempre estuvo dentro de mi...puede que te suene estúpido y tonto pero...no me di cuenta hasta que te vi...en el suelo aquel día en el ministerio, Albus me dijo un día que cuando un magos le salva la vida al otro se crea un vinculo especial e irrompible, en ese momento comprendí que aquel vinculo se forjo entre nosotros cuando...te conocí, talvez en el momento que te vi en el tren, preguntando por el sapo de Neville, o quizás cuando estuvimos frente al troll en Halloween...quizás antes de nacer...pero solo se en este momento que te amo y que te quiero a mi lado para siempre...-termino de decir en un susurro.

Hermione solo pudo abrazarlo con fuerza mientras soltaba lagrimas de felicidad, las que en un principio Harry confundió con tristeza para después comprender gracias a un beso "perfecto" que aquella joven sentía lo mismo por él...

Se dejo caer en la hierba con ella dejándole saber con cada caricia lo mucho que ella significaba para él...

Este es el fin del capítulo, espero que no se molesten por la falta de picante, pero como dije al principio era necesario para la trama y el fic, además esto no queda asi, por algo le deje el final abierto jejeje, espero saber sus comentarios.

Se despide de ustedes IAN.


	5. Capítulo 5:

Contestación para el capitulo 5:

Primero que nada quiero pedir disculpas por la gran brecha entre periodo de actualización, se que no hay excusa pero necesitaba tomarme un tiempo para mi, no se si les interese, pero igual les diré el justificativo.

La persona con la que estaba, aquella que permaneció a mi lado durante bastante tiempo, decidió que la cosa no iba para mas, sin explicación del porque en un principio marcho así nomás, les confieso que eso me destruyo y finalmente entendí algo que me había comentado una persona muy cercana hace un tiempo, que los hombres cuando sufren por amor les cuesta mas recuperarse que a las mujeres, desgraciadamente lo descubrí de la forma mas dolorosa je, pese a que la sigo queriendo aun me duele y mucho el verla con alguien mas, porque ahí fue cuando descubrí la razón de su alejamiento, había otra persona, que al parecer la iba a poder hacer mas feliz que yo (parece de película no?), pero bueno creo que a los 20 tengo mucho por delante. Aunque no he estado solo, mis amigos estuvieron allí conmigo, ellos me dicen que no valía la pena, que las cosas pasan por una razón, pero lo que mas cuesta es desacostumbrarme a ella.

Bueno, dejo de aburrirlos con mi vida y paso a lo que les interesa, si les molesta que halla escrito la razón, disculpen, pero necesitaba desahogarme de otra manera.

Ahora si a las Contestaciones:

**_Lena-loves-MaLfOy: _**bienvenida primero que nada a esta loca historia, espero que este capitulo aun por lo corto te halla gustado, fuiste la primera en dejar un review por el cuarto episodio gracias.

**_ROHERMIONE: _**Hey linda como te va, espero que bien, acá tienes tus deseos cumplidos y espero que te halla gustado el capitulo, sobre lo de Ron dando nota, pues tienes toda la razón, siempre metido en el medio. Gracias por decirme que te pareció lindo el capitulo, es mas de lo que esperaba y nuevamente tienes razón, estuvo un poco floja la declaración. Un beso de mi parte y ya sabes donde (donde mas quieras…jajaja).

**_ChIk-SoAd: _**hola mi niña como estas? Espero que bien, no te preocupes por tu forma de escribir, así se me hace mas entretenido, y el fin del mundo va a llegar cuando pueda entender a una mujer, y no te preocupes, que te aviso jajaja. Por lo que tienes mucho tiempo. Lamento que no halla tenido partes calenturientas como te gustan, pero era necesario para la historia sino se volvería monótono, sobre lo de Hermione que empezó a exagerar, me pareció bastante gracioso a mi también, es mas porque con mi ex había vivido algo parecido pero no tan exagerado, solo lo infle un poco. Con respecto a lo de los sueños de Harry veré que puedo hacer, es mas creo que el final de esta historia te puede sorprender jejeje lo tengo pensado desde hace bastante pero tengo que llegar aun.

Y si, nuevamente me hiciste feliz con tu mensaje, y acá tienes tu recompensa aunque es un poco por no decir demasiado corta en el pasto, perdón por lo de Draco impotente pero que se le va a ser, siempre alguien tiene que caer jaja y el Slytherin me pareció la mejor opción en aquel instante. Espero saber de ti nuevamente y no te preocupes que no me molesta que me mandes un mail a la casilla, con gusto lo leeré y te responderé como es debido. Un beso donde más quieras. Ian.

**_Lothus.Hicksa: _**hola Lothus, bienvenida primero que todo, y si es bueno a veces leer este tipo de cosas para recrear la mente sin necesidad de ser un pervertido, solo por mera diversión, después de todo, el amor tiene miles de forma de expresarse y el sexo es una mas de ellas. Acá tienes un capitulo mas y espero que te guste. Ian.

**_Hikari Takaishi Y:_** Primero que nada muchas gracias por tu review, el que no se si te diste cuenta pero me tome la molestia de contestártelo personalmente a tu casilla de mail en forma detallada, y quiero repetirte que no me molesto en lo absoluto tu mensaje ya que tenias razón en algunas partes, y no lo voy a borrar, porque para mejorar hay que escuchar tanto lo bueno como lo malo de todas las cosas así que no te preocupes por ello. La continuación de los capítulos la hice porque así me lo pidieron y se que te pudo traer confusión en algunas partes por error mío, pero otro porque aun no llega la parte importante, creo que te puedes sorprender como va a terminar porque que ya lo tengo pensado jeje.

Antes de responderte personalmente tu review me tome el tiempo en leer los tuyos, los que me parecieron excelentes, escribes demasiado bien y espero poder mejorar lo suficiente como para estar a tu altura. Por ahora me despido con un agradecimiento de verdad por tu mensaje. Ian.

Pd: me falto decirte, bienvenida jejeje.

**_alexapotter: _**muchas gracias por tu comentario y de verdad te pareció linda la parte romántica, no me costo mucho escribirla por que algunos momentos los había escrito con la memoria, pero otros si me costo y bastante, no quiero mentir. Por ahora te dejo con este capitulo y espero que te guste, tiene algo de picante para no perder el estilo y un poco de humor je. Ian.

**_Nice-Girl:_** hola muñeca como estas, espero que bien, me alegra mucho tener un mensaje tuyo ya que has estado siguiendo esta historia desde que empezó. Me alegro que te halla gustado lo romántico y lo humorístico, yo también me reí con lo de Roncito, me pareció lo mas coherente si Ron tiene como novia a la despistada de Luna jeje. Un besote donde mas quieras y espero saber de ti nuevamente. Ian.

**_CrisHH: _**Buenas a ti también, bienvenida a esta loca historia. Gracias por tu opinión sobre que quedo bien la parte romántica, y lo picante, y coincido completamente contigo, tienen dieciocho años, a mi me preocuparía que no se les alborotara la hormona por mas que no quieran, esta en la naturaleza de cada persona el tener este tipo de actitudes al menos una vez en la vida, por mas que uno no quiera admitirlo, el amor siempre te lleva al deseo, algunos mas rápidos que otros pero siempre el sentimiento esta, sino ¿Cómo diablos sigue la raza humana? Jeje. Bueno, espero saber nuevamente de ti y que este capitulo te haya gustado. Un beso Ian.

**_Anilec: _**hola Hermosa, eres otra de las personas que me dejan un mensaje en cada capitulo y eso lo aprecio mucho, te acuerdas de mi je. Espero que esta parte picante pero bastante tranquila en comparación del resto te haya gustado. Sabes, aun me sigo riendo de tu frase en el review que me habías dejado por el tercer capitulo, eso de ser mas lenta que un desfile de cojos, es espectacular, me rio cada vez que me la acuerdo. Un beso Ian.

**_katyyyx: _**Bienvenida a la historia, muchas gracias por tu halago por el nombre, a mi también me gusta y agradezco a mi madre lo que fuera que se halla fumado esa noche para elegir el nombre, no quiero sonar un creído pero me gusta jaja.

me alegro que te gustara cada capitulo pese a algunos errores que tuve, de verdad me sube el autoestima, y mas cuando me dices que soy maravilloso, mi ego ya rompio el limite cuando lo lei jeje, yo también te adoro así que espero saber nuevamente de ti. Un beso Ian.

**_Abel: _**Muchas gracias por tu mensaje Abel y gracias por unirte a esta historia, y si, lo intento llevar como una historia, pero no dejando de lado la parte picante, ya que sino se volvería monótona es ese sentido y aburrida. Un saludo para ti tambien y gracias. Ian.

**_Cruelsummer: _**muchas gracias por tu comentario de cómo escribo, no creo hacerlo como me gustaría, pero tu mensaje me sube el autoestima , y si a mi también me gusta el nombre de Ian jeje no quiero sonar engreído pero me gusta. Espero que te guste este capitulo pese a lo corto y me dejes tu mensaje. Ian.

**_marcus eld: _**hey bienvenido, gracias por tu mensaje, espero que la hagas feliz a tu novia con cada practica jaja (seguro me entiendes lo que quiero decirte), no creo que seas un pervertido, esta en la naturaleza del hombre dejarse llevar por sus emociones y sus sentimientos y el sexo no es mas que una expresión de ellos, por ello se le dice hacer el amor en la mayoría de los casos, es realizar una acto donde lo que mas importan son las emociones de y sensaciones que te produce la otra persona, asi que ¿porque no dejarle rienda suelta a la imaginación, espero que tu novia este contenta con tus ideas, espero que este capitulo te guste y me dejas tu comentario. Ian.

Pd: bienvenido a la historia.

**_Candysu: _**Bienvenida a la historia y gracias por tu mensaje, me alegro que te haya gustado el fic. Y si, lo bueno de escribir un fic de este tipo es no dejarle los detalles claros al lector, siempre es bueno jugar con la imaginación del otro, por ello al describir los actos no me gusta que sea tan grotesco porque sino pierde el encanto por asi decirlo. Espero saber tu comenterio. Ian.

**_Nacho: _**Gusto en conocerte y espero que te halla gustado este capitulo aunque es demasiado corto, pero por lo menos algo de picante tiene ja. Espero saber tu comentario.

**_Abbyluthien: _**hola muñeca y bienvenida, no te preocupes que la historia no pienso dejarla colgada, muchas gracias por que te a encantado y espero que este capitulo te haya gustado ya que tiene algo de picante nuevamente. Un beso Ian.

**_Capítulo 5: _**

Bueno señorita…- murmuro el joven.

Si caballero…- continuo el juego la chica en frente suyo.

Quiero pedirte algo que me ha estado dando vueltas desde hace bastante tiempo…- suspiro antes de continuar- quiero pedirte que me hagas el hombre mas feliz en toda la tierra…quiero que seas mi novia…- suspiro mirando a la joven a los ojos con algo de miedo en caso de un posible rechazo-

Harry…eso no se pregunta…crees que me hubiera entregado a ti por simple placer…sin sentir algo mas…yo te amo y claro que me gustaría estar contigo de esa forma…me gustaría ser tu novia y además…hacerte el hombre mas feliz del mundo aunque creo por como gemías la noche anterior lo logre no?- le miro de una forma picara.

Aquella hermosa confesión termino con un calido beso de parte de ambos, beso que a cada instante se tornaba mas apasionado por parte de ambos jóvenes…la temperatura subía de forma constante invadiendo sus cuerpos con rapidez, la ropa paso a ser un elemento completamente molesto, las ganas se sentir el tacto de piel contra piel se hacia, mas que un deseo una necesidad para ambos, la necesidad de demostrarse cuanto se amaban con cada caricia y cada toque que ambos se profesaban…

Te amo…te amo- le susurro al oído mientras le mordía el lóbulo dulcemente, logrando que con ello la excitación de Hermione subiera rápidamente, mas si le sumaba las prodigiosas caricias que le profesaba a su bajo vientre. Abrió con suma delicadeza el cierre de su pantalón mientras que con su otra mano acariciaba su parte alta dejándole gemir entre sus labios. Con la mano dejo que sus dedos cobraran vida propia…parecían moverse mas a sus propios deseos que a los mandatos de Harry cosa que a él no le molestaba en absoluto y a la parecer a la castaña tampoco, sintió como comenzaba a lubricarse con rapidez decidió parar por el momento en aquella actividad, en cuanto saco su mano de adentro de su intimidad ignoro el gemido de frustración que provino de sus labios.

Una vez le hubo quitado toda la ropa perteneciente a la parte superior comenzó a devorarla con los labios bajando por su cuello para seguir por sus clavículas dejando rastro a su paso por su tórax para luego encargarse de cada pecho por igual, los sonidos de exclamación y excitación de Hermione eran latentes a cada caricia, siguió degustando del sabor de su piel, cuando llego a la zona baja con los dientes fue quitando las prendas que le quedaban…dejo que aquello fuera lento y excitante para ambos el ya estaba mas que preparado para la acción, pero no tenia ganas de llegar aun quería hacerle sentir al máximo la excitación y el deseo del que él era preso, quería hacerle perder la cabeza como ella había echo con el.

Termino de bajarle las prendas que le quedaban para centrarse en su intimidad, Hermione no pudo dejar de gemir al sentir como la lengua de su amante se movía con maestría dentro de ella, el deseo la llevo a tomar la cabeza del joven revolviéndole los cabellos durante el proceso, no pudo mantenerse demasiado tiempo en esa posición ya que las sensaciones la obligaron a dejarse caer nuevamente sobre la hierva, Harry seguía removiendo dentro de ella con rapidez no tardo en sentir como ya llegaba al máximo, apresuro el paso volviendo a oír aquellos gemidos que tanto le gustaba.

Sentía que ya había llegado su momento, Hermione se encontraba en ese instante respirando con rapidez…movió su cuerpo con maestría para dejarla justo donde quería, con una mirada de deseo y lujuria le dejo claro que iba a proceder, se afirmo a sus caderas con sus manos mientras se hincaba en la hierba y colocaba ambas piernas de ella sobre sus hombros, de esa manera tenia a su entera disposición el cuerpo de la joven…podía hacer con ella lo que quisiera…además…de lo que ella le pidiera.

Aferro las manos en su cintura mientras se introducía en ella, el gemido de placer que había nacido de sus labios había sido el suficiente incentivo como para continuar rápidamente con la labor, dejándose llevar por todas las sensaciones entraba y salía de su cuerpo con delicadeza en un principio, pero al parecer la propia joven se hallaba en un estado de necesidad especial que le urgía a aumentar el ritmo de manera considerable, podía sentir como los fluidos bajaban por su virilidad sintiendo como la chica llegaba al clímax con un grito que hubiera alertado al resto de no ser por que se encontraban lo suficientemente lejos como para que no los oyeran.

…El sudor estaba nublándole la vista, pero aun así podía ver aquella imagen, podía ver con claridad como aquel joven de ojos verdes se mecía dentro de ella, como le hacia disfrutar de una manera desenfrenada de aquella acción, las expresiones de placer en el rostro del chico demostraban claramente que ella había sido capaz de hacerle perder la cabeza, que había sido capaz de lograr llevarlo a la locura así como el le había provocado hacia unas noches durante la pequeña celebración que habían tenido con sus amigos. Sintió como dentro de poco terminaría así como su amante, el clímax estaba por llegar en cualquier momento por lo que no pudo reprimir palabras de gozo desconectando su cerebro de toda palabra coherente que pudiera emitir más allá del nombre de su novio…

Con un extraño movimiento la joven había dejado a Harry debajo suyo, sintiendo como el chico le incitaba a aumentar el ritmo pegando sus manos a la parte baja de la cintura, se pego mas a su cuerpo mientras le acariciaba el tórax con sus manos, el joven de ojos verdes solo podía pedirle mas, mayor rapidez…ahora era su turno de tomar el mando.

¿De quien eres Harry?- pregunto la castaña en un tono posesivo, parecía estar fuera de si- ¿de quien eres?- le volvio a cuestionar con tono mas enérgico mientras agitaba mas el ritmo.

Tuyo, soy tuyo, completamente tuyo- le respondió mientras la tumbaba al suelo con un tono de voz bastante ahogado, dejándole a simple vista que lo había logrado, había logrado satisfacer al joven tanto como el lo había echo con ella.

El momento del final había llegado para ambos, con unas ultimas embestidas llevando el ritmo en una mezcla perfecta de placer se dejo llevar mientras sentía que la joven hacia lo mismo dejándole oír los gemido mas sensuales que podía imaginar, dejo caer su cuerpo sobre el de ella mientras le besaba el cuello.

Hermione nunca olvidaría la deliciosa sensación de tenerlo dentro, de sentir como ardían sus entrañas cuando llegaba al clímax y Harry tampoco podría olvidar la ferocidad de los actos de la chica, los tonos posesivos que usaba con él, y él sabia bien que era completamente suyo, además el sentirla llegar al orgasmo, el ver como entrecerraba los ojos y como respiraba de forma agitada mientras gemía eran imagines dignas de recordar, además de querer revivir a cada momento.

Te quiero sabes?- le dijo la castaña mientras le besaba con pasión los labios al joven que se hallaba recostado encima suyo

Lo se- respondió-me lo dejas claro con cada acción que haces…y sabes bien que también te quiero…- termino de decirle

Se unieron en un abrazo cuando la chica paso a quedar recostada sobre su pecho al tiempo que besaba el cuello del joven con delicadeza, dejando marcas a su paso, al parecer la joven bruja estaba mas dispuesta que lo habitual…

Tuvieron que interrumpir cuando Hermione exclamo que se había pinchado el trasero con algo y que quería ver que era, Harry renuente de dejarla ir se había ofrecido a ver y observar con detenimiento la zona, por lo que la chica accedió encantada. Comenzó ofreciéndole delicados besos al área mientras la sentía estremecerse nuevamente, había aumentado el ritmo de las caricias cuando al voltearla para ubicarse nuevamente entre sus piernas, se quejo nuevamente del dolor, renuente a dejarla ir, la había apresado bajo su cuerpo, pero ante la amenaza de dejarlo sin pan ni agua el resto de la estancia en la casa accedió a liberarla de la pequeña prisión, pero no sin antes dejarle con las ganas, con un simple movimiento había llevado su mano a la parte baja de la chica hundiendo unos de sus dedos al tiempo que le besaba uno de los senos, había comenzado el movimiento con su mano cuando sintió que la joven contraria a sus anteriores palabras abría las piernas de manera instintiva a forma de invitación dispuesta a aceptar el miembro de su amante, en ese momento Harry se levanto y con una sonrisa cínica en el rostro le dijo que debían volver a la casa para revisar la herida, reprimiendo sus propios deseos.

La joven totalmente incrédula aun en el pasto esperando alguna otra respuesta intentaba calmar su agitación, miro con aire un poco ofendido al ojiverde que se colocaba la ropa, viendo como el se subía el cierre del pantalón de forma bastante incitadora mientras la miraba fijamente, decidió no turbarse mas y vestirse ella también, tomando nota mental de una dulce venganza contra su novio, le aria sufrir de la misma manera…ya iba a pagar las consecuencias…

El otro joven mientras tanto la observaba mientras se terminaba de vestir, sabia que aquello le iba a costar una buena represaría, pero era una guerra de quien aguantaba mas y el no iba a perder…

Fin del Capítulo 5.


End file.
